The Eye of the Hurricane
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After sealing the rifts to the Underworld, Richard and Kahlan return to Aydinril to begin the life they dreamed about, only to come face to face with new enemies and forces desperate to keep them There are only so many sacrifices they can
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the trees, Richard reached for her hand, hating the distance between them. Turning her head, she smiled, stepping closer as their fingers intertwined. They had sealed the rifts three weeks prior, and now that they were able to be together, neither wanted anything else. It was the little things they found themselves doing the most, holding hands, laying in each other's arms at night, and kissing as though there was nothing else in existence. At night, when they were alone, as eager as they were to make love, the simple act of holding each other without fear seemed just as important.

"What happens when you return to Aydindril?"

Tightening her hold on his hand, Kahlan grinned. "We find an empty bedroom close to the gates."

He smiled, her reply being more than pleasing, but far from what he wanted to hear. "And after?" The question had been on his mind for days and now that he had voiced it, it felt more terrifying.

"We will be summoned to the Council and questioned." From her tone, he knew that wouldn't be all and as he began to ask, she continued. "They're not going to like the idea of us together. They'll offer you everything you can imagine, they'll offer you something I cannot give you and when they're done-"

"We should make camp in the caves over there, it will be raining soon and I'm starving!" Zedd called out, pointing to their left as he looked to the blonde at his right. "I'll do the cooking tonight, dear."

"I'll gather some wood," Kahlan piped quickly, grateful for the interruption. "From the look of the sky, we don't have long before everything gets wet."

"I'll find us something to eat." He was gone before another word could be spoken, obviously annoyed and frustrated by the change in activity.

The Mother Confessor paused a moment before walking after him, knowing that if she postponed any longer, his mind would over think. He was kneeling in the dirt when she found him, his fingers tracing over a deer's tracks. She knew he sensed her nearby and felt him tense as she came to a stop a few feet away. If they never had this conversation, she wouldn't mind because she knew what would happen when they reached her home and she didn't want to persuade him to stay.

"They're going to offer you-"

"What?" he asked as he stood up and turned around, facing her completely. "What could they offer me that I don't have- that I can't have with you?"

"A son." She spoke so quietly, she wasn't sure her words would make it through the wind, but from the expression on his face, she knew it had. He didn't move as he stared at her, his heart racing in a cross between fury and sadness. "It's starting to rain, I should find some wood."

He grabbed her arm as she turned, preventing her from hurrying away. "Kahlan, I-"

"What?" she questioned, just as he had before. "What could you-"

"Kahlan, I'm sorry."

She pulled her arm free and stepped back. "They'll already have a certain woman in mind and she will be beautiful. She'll be in the room as they speak to you and hear everything they offer. You already have money and power; they won't bother to wave more in front of you."

"Kahlan-"

"Women," she said as though he hasn't spoken. "You'll be surrounded by women until they finish their offers; their suggestions."

"I don't care about women, Kahlan."

"You haven't seen them, yet."

"No-"

Shaking her head, she stared into his honey, forest eyes. "Do you really think that's all they will offer you? Another woman, many women- they're only the beginning."

"Other than a son?"

"You can't say the thought hasn't crossed your mind. An heir to your kingdom and- Someone who you can teach to hunt, fight and-"

"Who says I can't do those things with our daughters?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone also said we would never be able to be together, but we were- We are. Kahlan, I don't care what the council tries to throw at me, I don't want anything or anyone, but you." The rain was pouring down around them, both soaked as they stared at the other. His words echoed through her ears, making her wish that she hadn't said anything at all. This was now, before he heard their offer and she knew them, they had something he would want. Once they spoke with the council, his mind could change. "I know why you're upset, Kahlan and you have every right to be, but not with me."

"I'm not upset with you-"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm waiting for the moment when you realize how much you can have with another woman."

He was pressed against her suddenly, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he hurried his face in the crook of her neck. "There is nothing the council can offer me that would make me want to leave you."

"They can give you a son."

Pulling back, he held his forehead to hers, straining his eyes to look into hers as the rain fell upon them. "And you can give me a family."

"I cannot give you a son, Richard."

"Then, I don't want a son."

"Yes, you do."

He kissed her, hard and passionately for a moment and then stepped back. "I wanted a son before I met you. Now, I want you, carrying one of our daughters against your chest while I chase another through the halls of our home. Kahlan I have never wanted anything more than this life with you."

"Richard-"

"No," he interrupted quickly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer. "This is the life I want, Kahlan. One with you." Kissing her again, he smiled. "Let's get out of the rain."

"I like it here," she whispered through the rain.

"Why?"

"We're alone."

His body jumped forward at her words, desire flooding him. "Spirits, Kahlan..."

"Cara and Zedd will be fine without us for a little while longer."

He watched as she began unlocking her dress, the rain dripping between her breasts and capturing his attention. "This doesn't end our conversation, Kahlan."

"It might."

"We'll be right there," Kahlan said as her handmaiden stood at the open door.

Lifting his head from the pillow, Richard smiled at the younger woman. "Hi, I'm Richard."

The woman smiled with a nod, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before looking to the ground. "I know who you are, Lord Rahl."

Kahlan chuckled as she pulled the laces of her dress tight. "I'm sorry. Richard, this is Hannah; she's been with me for eight years. I trust her more than anyone else here."

"Eight years?" he asked the blonde.

"Yes, Lord Rahl. The Mother Confessor took me in, gave me a home."

Richard smiled, looking over to the other woman. "She has a way of doing that."

"Hannah, would you return to the council and inform them we need a few minutes to prepare?"

Bowing her head, the younger woman stepped backward. "Yes, Mother Confessor."

When they were alone again, Kahlan sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the closed door. "After they've spoken with us, they're going to speak with you alone."

"And offer me the women," he joked, earning him a frown on her perfect features. "I'm sorry."

"You're right."

"I don't want another woman, Kahlan."

"It won't stop them from giving you some."

He grinned, reaching for her hand. "As long as I have you when it's over."

"You can accept them as your gifts?"

"It would be rude of me to refuse such a gift."

She laughed, a heavenly sound to his ears. "You're right. Maybe we could share the bed tonight."

Shaking his head, he pulled her to him and connected their lips. "I'm not sharing you." Rolling on top of her, Richard began kissing down her neck. "You're mine."

Entangling her fingers in his hair, she held his head to her chest, pushing into him as she struggled to find her breath. "We don't have enough time-"

Lifting his head, he met her eyes and slid her dress above her knees. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Spirits, no..."

The council had been talking to him for over an hour when he decided they were never going to stop in their pursuit to keep him from the woman he loved. Hannah was waiting on the other side of the wide, double doors for him, moving to his side as he exited with a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright, Lord Rahl?"

"I'm fine. Where's Kahlan?"

Following him down the hallway, the blonde smiled. "She's in her bedroom; we warmed water for a bath."

Grinning, he looked over at her. "How long ago?"

"Not long. She didn't want to leave you on your own."

"But she didn't want to listen to what they said," he told her through a whisper. "I'm sorry they did that to you."

"It is an honor to be considered."

Richard stopped and turned to face her. "They don't have the right to do that. You're a person, not their property. They had no right to offer you to me."

Hannah let out a soft laugh and began walking, knowing he would follow. "The council can do as they please, Lord Rahl. This isn't the first time I have been offered to someone."

"It's not?"

"No. Had the Mother Confessor not spoken for me, I may have been sold as one of many wives to Lord Flunt."

"Kahlan kept you here?"

"And safe, My Lord," she said quickly. "She made sure all knew that I was not to be touched. She took me in and protected me."

He smiled widely, imagining the woman's words. "That sounds like Kahlan."

"May I ask you a question, Lord Rahl?"

"Of course."

Looking over her shoulder, she slowed, making sure they were alone. "The Mother Confessor and you... Are you truly able to be together?"

"We are."

"Your magic keeps you safe?"

"No," he answered swiftly. "My love for her does."

She looked at him in confusion, her mind trying to understand. "And when your feelings change?"

"Why does everyone believe my feelings will change? I love Kahlan, more than I ever thought possible to feel."

"Forgive me, Lord Rahl. I should not have spoken out-"

"It's alright, Hannah. I can see that it's difficult to understand. The world believes no one can care for a Confessor, but it's not true. If someone took a moment, a single moment to get to know one, they'd learn something."

Richard froze for a moment, looking down the hallway. "Where's the guard that was outside her door?"

"I do not know, Lord Rahl."

Rushing down the hall, he tore the door to her room open to find the guard dead a few feet away and Kahlan struggling with another man, who towered over her in the bathtub. She was bleeding, the blood staining the water around her as she pushed his knife into his neck.

The other man fell to the ground, joining another body beside the tub as Richard reached her side. Almost as soon as he knelt beside her, she collapsed. Holding her hand against her side, she smiled weakly up at him, her eyes locked on his as he reached into the water. His mouth was moving, quickly, but she couldn't hear anything. The panic on his face told her she looked worse than she felt, but in the silence, she was able to make herself believe it was fine.

Richard motioned for Hannah to come closer, frantically asking her to bring him one of the towels at her side. Wrapping one around her, he lifted the brunette out of the water and brought her to his chest, doing his best to keep her body from being seen as Hannah helped move her. Without warning, he shoved the blonde away and tightened his hold on the Confessor, her magic tearing through the air around them. She jerked in his arms, a part of her still fighting.

Laying her down on the bed, the Seeker pulled his shirt over his head and pressed it to her side, stopping a portion of the bleeding. Looking around them, he grabbed one of the knives from the floor and hurried to the fireplace across the room. Hannah replaced him at Kahlan's side, pushing on his shirt to keep the blood flow slow.

"What are you doing?"

"Zedd won't be back until tonight and we can't wait. We have to burn some of her wounds closed."

"You're-"

Returning to her, he pushed her aside and met her eyes. "When I do this, she's going to release her magic again. You shouldn't be touching her."

"Then who's going to keep the other wounds closed?" she asked instantly. "If I don't help you, she could die."

"She won't want to do that to you. Stand over there until I say, please."

"Yes, My Lord."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "This is going to hurt, but I'll be quick. You're going to be alright, Kahlan. I promise."

The instant the blade touched the edge of one of her wounds, a cry left her lips. Her magic released moments later, her body lifting slightly from the force. It took longer than he planned to burn the seven wounds on her chest and abdomen, but after the fifth one, she fell silent. When he finished, he dropped the blade to the floor and crawled onto the bed, pulling her trembling body into his arms as he looked to the blonde, who pulled the blankets over them.

"Would you find Cara? If there's anyone else here, I want them found."

"Yes, My Lord."

As she left, his hold on Kahlan tightened as he let himself breathe. His mind raced in anger, trying to understand what had happened.

"Richard?"

He nearly smiled at the sound of her voice, but the way it shook made him more upset. "They're dead. You're safe, now." She lifted her head slightly, trying to look at him. "No, Kahlan, don't move." He moved out from under her, turning her slightly, so that she was lying on her back. She smiled weaker than she intended, instantly knowing he wouldn't believe her if she told him she was fine. He kept the blanket over her, but lifted it to look beneath, checking to see if he had somehow reopened one of her wounds. "Kahlan, do you know why-"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she gritted her teeth for a moment. "Hurts..."

"I'm sorry, Zedd's not back yet; I had to burn them closed."

Her smile widened for a moment, trying to remove the concern in his eyes. "Pain is better than-"

"You've spent too much time with Cara."

"I'll be fine, Richard."

Moving closer, he touched his fingertips to her cheek and smiled. "I know, but I can't stop worrying about you."

"What happened with the council?"

"Everything you said would happen." Richard sighed and pulled back his hand, resting it just below her breasts, away from the wounds below. "I don't understand why they don't want you to be happy."

Kahlan chuckled softly, coughing for a moment afterward. "They don't think the same way you do."

"About your happiness?"

"About Confessor's."

"They're ignorant."

She grinned, taking his hand. "Not everyone is as smart as the Seeker." Closing her eyes, she let out a slow breath. "I'm going to rest... Just for a moment..."

"I'll be here."


	2. Chapter 2

"You should rest, dear one. Your body has been through quite the-"

"I'm alright, Zedd, I promise."

"It's not me you must convince, dear one. Richard has given every guard in the palace strict orders to keep you in here."

Kahlan sighed, knowing that was the only thing the Seeker would allow. "It's no safer in here than out there, Zedd."

"He has seven guards outside this room, four at the corner of the hall and another three a few dozen paces from them."

Straightening her back, she leaned against the headboard and smiled. "They are wasted here. No one will get past Richard at the gates."

"I suppose not, but he insists on keeping you safe."

"Cara will keep me safe enough. Send the guards out to Richard; he needs them more than I do. And when he starts to argue, inform him that I am capable of taking care of myself and that if he believes otherwise, he may discuss it with me at any time."

The wizard laughed with a nod as he stood from the side of the bed. "He's not going to like this."

"No, but maybe it will catch his attention."

"It's difficult for him," the older man told her softly. "He keeps a portion of his shirt with him, the one stained with your blood. It's tied to the hilt his sword, fueling his rage. He will not let this go, Kahlan, not until he finds and kills whoever is responsible."

"What? Zedd, no, he cannot-"

Shaking his head, he frowned. "I'm afraid we've passed the point of what he can and cannot do. He will do anything and everything he can to keep you safe."

"And I must keep him safe, even if it's from himself. Zedd, I need to get to him. I must-"

"No." His response surprised her, his tone leaving no room to argue. "Stay here, I will send him up to you. Kahlan, we both know what can happen if his anger is fully unleashed. We must stop him."

"I know."

Richard rushed through the door, panicked as he looked around the room. "Kahlan?!"

"Down here," she called, lifting her hand so he could see her on the other side of the bed.

"Spirits, Kahlan! What happened?"

"I'm fine, Richard. I wanted a harder surface to lie on."

Kneeling down beside her, he sighed in relief. "Zedd said you were hurt."

"I asked him to."

"Why?"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled it from the hilt of his sword. "Please put it away."

"No."

Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth. "Take it off, Richard."

"No." Pushing against his chest, she moved him away and grabbed the side of the bed, pulling in an attempt to lift herself. "Kahlan, stop, you shouldn't-"

Rolling her shoulder, she tried to remove his hand from her. "I'm fine, Richard. I can lift myself off of the floor."

"What is wrong with you?!" he half shouted, making her cringe. "I'm trying to protect you!"

Dropping herself roughly to the floor, she fought back a moan of pain as she turned to look at him. "I don't need you to protect me, Richard."

Standing, he shrugged and began walking toward the door, never looking back as he pulled it open and left her alone.

Once the door was closed, he motioned for the guards to return to their place, locking eyes with each one of them. "She is not to leave this room and if anything happens to her, I will remove your heads myself."

"Lord Rahl," Hannah said from down the hall, her eyes darting to the ground as he began to approach. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I-" Looking up, she met his cold, fury driven eyes and frowned. "You are not the only one who was hurt, my Lord."

"I know th-"

"She was the one who was attacked, ambushed in her most private time. It was she who fought off the men nearly alone and it was she who lost something. How can you treat her this way after all that she has gone through; what she has lost?"

"She has lost nothing! Had I come a minute later she would be dead!"

Hannah shook her head, her eyes filled with pity. "Along with her unborn child." Richard's mouth fell open as he stared at her, his mind spinning as he tried to see if she was telling the truth. "I know that it is not my place and I will accept any punishment you wish to give me, my Lord, but you have no right to act this way to her. Had it not occurred to you how much she needs you? Why she has sent us after you time and time again even when she knows how outraged you will become? She carried the life within her and felt it drain away. It is she who should be this angry, but she cannot be because you overshadow her heart broken pain with your own rage. How dare you bring her more torment. She needed you." His fury boiled in his blood, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword. Reaching out, Hannah jerked his hand away and pulled the sword, dropping it to the floor instantly as she stepped back to avoid his rage. "When you're able to think again, consider how she is feeling."

Kahlan was asleep when he returned to their room, Cara sitting on the bed, where he would sleep. Her back was against the headboard, giving her complete view of the room. He would never mention it out loud, but the way her hand rested on the Mother Confessor's shoulder, it appeared she had been trying to comfort her. The Mord'Sith gave him a certain look, one that told him that she, too, was upset with him.

"I need to speak with Kahlan."

"She's asleep," Cara told him instantly without an effort to move off of the bed.

"Cara, please."

With a sigh, the blonde moved off of the bed and walked past him, closing the door quietly as she exited the room. Kahlan didn't move as he walked around the bed, crawling up to sit in the same position his friend had. It was dark, the only light coming from the fireplace across the room and the dozen candles that surrounded them. It smelt wonderfully to him, the scent reminding him of the last inn they had stayed in before arriving in Aydindril. She had mentioned how much she enjoyed them and before they left, he assumed, she must have bought some to take with her. He almost smiled at the memory before it faded to the moment he rushed into their room and found a man standing above her.

He wondered when she would have told him she was with child. Laying his hand on her shoulder, he closed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Kahlan? I would- No," he corrected himself, "You knew better, didn't you? Had I known then, I would have- I would have started some kind of a war. That morning, before Hannah came in and you were getting dressed, you told me that you wanted to talk to me after the council... You were going to tell me then, weren't you? You had that look in your eyes, the one you get when you're excited about something." He paused for a few moments, his mind continuing to think about what she hadn't told him. "I've thought about it, quite a lot though, having a child with you. Children, really. And now, thinking about it, how close- Kahlan, I can't imagine how you feel and I know that how I feel cannot come close, but I... If I had been faster, maybe this wouldn't have happened to you. If I had been there, I could have protected you and I am so sorry, Kahlan. I know that after what has happened, it means nothing to apologize, but I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Richard."

His heart leapt at her words, grateful that she had spoken to him. "Kahlan, I-"

"You can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"How can you think that?" he questioned as he rolled her onto her back so that he could see her face. "You-"

"I waited to tell you and if I hadn't... It's my fault, Richard."

He moved to lie down, wrapping her in his arms. When she didn't pull away he let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She should be angry with him, yell and scream at him for failing to protect her; for leaving her to deal with the loss of their child alone, but she didn't. He felt her tears on his chest, but she remained quiet, leaving him to question if he should speak. The words that rolled around in his mind seemed too weak to be said to her, unable to come close to comforting the woman in his arms.

"Kahlan-"

"I keep expecting to feel her again."

"I'm sorry, Kahlan." It was quiet for a moment, Richard thinking of a way to ask the question that weighed on his mind. "What did it feel like?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it. I had only felt her for a few hours, but... Do you know the feeling you get after you eat for the first time in days? Full and strong. I think that's the only way I can describe it."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I- A part of me is sure she's still there, but I think it's because I can't feel my magic yet."

"Is it possible?"

"I don't know."

"Can we find out?"

She could hear the hope in his voice. "No. A Confessor is the only one who can feel the child so early." Moving out of his arms, Kahlan sat up and pulled the blanket to her chest. "The men you have searching the city won't find anything."

"Wh-"

"The man I killed, Samuel, it would have been his plan."

"You knew him?"

"I knew both of them," she whispered distantly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Turning her head, she met his eyes. "Would you have listened?"

He frowned, wishing he had made it easier for her to talk to him. "No."

"When they walked in, at first, I thought it was you and Hannah." Keeping her head straight, she closed her eyes. "I was about to ask you to join me when one of them shoved me beneath the water. I released my magic instantly, but it wasn't enough." Looking out of the window across from the bed, she watched the rain drops drip down the glass. "I was afraid and suddenly I heard your voice and I knew I was safe, but then I awoke and you weren't here. I laid here for hours, trying to find the right words to tell you... To tell you that I lost your child, but-"

"When I was here, I wasn't the man you could talk to."

Looking back to him, she nodded. "You were so angry; I thought someone had already told you. I knew it wasn't Cara, she hadn't left my side and then Hannah came in a few hours ago and told me what she said to you. She was so afraid you were going to hurt her." Bringing her eyes back to the window, she sighed. "Your sword's in the back of the wardrobe. It was the only place big enough to conceal it." She waited for him to rush from the bed and pull it free, but he didn't move. "How long did it take for you to convince yourself to come back here?"

"A few hours."

"And the anger?"

"It's still there, it's always there. Kahlan, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I should have stayed by your side; I should have done everything I could to make sure that you were alright, but... I know there is no excuse for how I've hurt you-"

"A part of me was glad you were gone," she whispered shamefully. "I kept thinking that as long as you were out there, you wouldn't have to know that I failed you."

"You didn't fail me, Kahlan."

"I lost your child. I lost a part of you."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him, hoping that his words would sink in through their skin. "We don't know that yet. You said that your magic hasn't fully returned, maybe-"

"I can't make myself believe that- I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to hope she is still here and then wake up tomorrow and know for certain that she is not." Staring ahead of them, she allowed her tears to fall. "I can't imagine a moment when I don't feel like this." Turning in his arms, she grabbed his face and pulled him forward, leaning back until he was lying on top of her. Brushing her lips against his, she rolled her hips "Make me stop feeling this way."

"I can't make you feel better, Kahlan. Not like this. We can't turn our love for each other into this, into something we only use when something terrible happens to us."

"Something terrible always happens to us."

Kissing her briefly, he smiled. "But they're not the only thing that happens to us. We found each other, created a child and have the rest of our lives to do it again."

"We lost her, Richard."

"Did we?" he questioned softly. "I'm not ready to give up the hope."

"Please..."

Nudging his nose against her chin, the Seeker shook his head. "I love you too much to do what you're asking me to. It may seem like a good idea right now, but it's not. Kahlan, I know it hurts, but this isn't going to make it any easier, if it makes you feel anything, it will be more pain and I cannot do that to you. I can't hurt you anymore. I'm going to stay here with you, like this, for as long as it takes." She was staring distantly into his eyes, a soft glaze covering them to a point that worried the man above her. "Do you hear me? As long as it takes."

Blinking out heavy tears, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "It hurts."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kahlan?" She didn't move, she hadn't in hours and he was beginning to fear the worse. "I can add another log to the fire." Again, silence greeted him as though he hadn't spoken. "You shouldn't sit by the window, it's only growing colder. Kahlan, please."

Looking up from the floor, she lowered her legs from the rocking chair and stood. She had been sitting with her knees against her chest since she awoke that morning. Richard had sat at the edge of the bed all day, talking to her, saying anything and everything except for the one thing that was on both of their minds. She listened in silence, praying for the one thing that would make her feel better, but it never came. The day was coming to an end and she was almost prepared to release her magic. If she didn't feel their child then, all hope would be gone.

As she began crawling onto the bed, he grabbed her arm. "You should eat something; regain your strength." She stared at him blankly, making his frown deepen. "Kahlan, please. If you eat, there's a higher chance... If you're not strong, how can she be?" Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her forward and into his arms. "If you give up, so will she. Please, eat something."

Once she nodded, he hurried to the door and gave orders to one of the four men outside. He waited beside it for a few minutes, watching her carefully to make sure she wouldn't change her mind. She wrapped herself in one of the blankets, keeping her eyes on the bed as she soaked in the warmth. She had been shivering before, but he knew she wouldn't have realized. Her mind was in another place and he wished he could bring her back. He jumped at the light knock, instinctively reaching for the sword that wasn't there.

He moved slowly as he brought the tray of food to her, setting it down in front of her without a word. Her eyes moved over it, stopping at the one thing he was sure she would eat. She had mentioned the food the morning of the council meeting, saying that she had been thinking about it since they arrived. It was the least he could do for her. Purple Mangosteen. Kahlan looked up at him and for the first time, in what felt to be years, he would swear she saw him.

"Thank you."

Richard smiled, the sound of her voice making him grow weak. Sitting down on the bed in front of her, he reached out and took a piece of bread from the tray. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kahlan."

Lifting a piece of the fruit, she frowned. "Yes, I do. I- I haven't been able to stop thinking about what I said to you. I'm not angry with how you responded to what happened- I'm not upset that you left to find justice for me. Richard, I... I know that you were angry, I understand your anger, I think I may have matched it, but- I saw the look in your eyes and I continued to push on you."

"Kahlan-"

"You sat there beside me, afraid that you were unable to protect me and I- I know you can, Richard. You always have. You were gone because you wanted to keep me safe and I shouldn't have made you feel like you hadn't been doing it." She paused for a moment, eating the fruit to give her a chance to find the right words to say next. "I thought that if I could make you feel like it was your fault, you wouldn't be angry with me and I knew you were in pain too, but I still wanted to hurt you."

"It's alright, Kahlan."

"No, it's not. I had no right-"

Moving to sit beside her, he wrapped her in his arms. "You were in pain; you had every right to beat me with a stick for not being here when you needed me."

She chuckled softly, music to his ears as she returned his hug. "I don't think I would beat you with a stick."

"No?"

Pulling back, she reached back to the tray and shook her head. "I'd have to go outside for a stick."

"Cara would have brought you a few-"

"Rocks," she said with a small smile. Eating another piece of fruit, Kahlan looked over to the fire. "I'm sorry, Richard."

"I know," he responded through a whisper. "It's alright, I understand."

"I'm afraid."

"Me too."

Richard jumped at the knock on the door, bringing a slight smile to Kahlan's lips as she shook her head. "It's Cara; I can hear her annoyance through the door."

The blonde didn't wait for a reply before opening the door and entering. "They found Samuel's wife, they're bringing her through the gates."

Looking to him, the Mother Confessor motioned to the door with her head. "Go," she started before he shook his head.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you. Cara can handle this. She may even do a better job at gathering the information we need."

"Richard, it's alright."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll send for Hannah."

Richard shook his head and laid back, closing his eyes. "No. Cara, question the woman." The blonde nodded and left without question, pleased with the order. "She can do this, Kahlan."

"I know, but she can't do what you can."

Opening his eyes, he looked over to her, pleased to see her still eating. "I don't think I should be near anyone who was involved in hurting you, right now."

"Do you want to finish off the soup? Zedd may smell it and come running in at any moment. Who knows how long you have?"

Laughing softly, he shook his head. "No, you should eat it."

Her face scrunched up instantly, making his laugh louder. "I can't eat this; it smells like something Cara would make out of leaves and mud."

Confused, Richard sat upward and reached for the bowl, bringing it to his nose as she handed him a spoon. "What do you mean? It smells wonderful."

"Enjoy," she smiled before biting into a grape.

"You don't like the way this smells?" She was surprised she could understand him as he shoveled in another bite of the soup. "It's delicious, maybe you should give it a try."

"No, I think I may be sick." Moving off of the bed, Kahlan walked over to the window and pushed it open, sucking in a deep breath of the fresh, cold air.

Richard was at her side almost instantly, an arm wrapping around her to keep her steady. "Maybe we waited too long to eat." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she lowered herself to the floor. "Spirits, Kahlan, are you alright?"

Without warning, she turned and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him to her for a hard, passionate kiss. As he began to return the kiss, her magic flooded through him, answering every question that had gone through his mind since she began eating. Tasting her tears, he pulled back and grabbed her face, looking her in the eye as a smile formed on both of their lips.

"I'm alright," she breathed out as he stopped her from falling forward. "It- She took a little more out of me than I realized."

"She?" he asked, needing to hear her say it.

Grinning, Kahlan continued to let her tears fall. Taking hold of his forearms, she nodded and pulled him closer. "I can feel her."

Wrapping her in his arms, Richard lifted her from the floor and carried her to the bed, covering her instantly. "Do you need anything? Can I get you something? Are you comfortable?"

Grabbing his hand, Kahlan smiled. "I'm fine- I'm wonderful. Spirits, I can't believe... I don't know how this is possible."

Lying down beside her, he brought her to his chest and hugged tightly. "Our love. It's created something just as strong."

"Are you going to stay here all day?"

Looking up from the flowers, Kahlan grinned, her hands roaming over the swell of her stomach. "I like out here and it's the first time, since morning, Hope hasn't been upset."

"Maybe she wanted to get away from the palace," Cara said as she came closer. "I don't know why you named her that, Cara is a strong name."

Meeting her friend's eyes, the Mother Confessor smiled. "It is, but no one can do it justice, quite like you."

"It should have a strong name."

"Hope, Cara. What could be stronger?"

Crossing her arms, the blonde raised her eyebrows. "Cara."

Laughing, Kahlan moved closer to her friend. "I'll mention it to Richard."

"I already did."

"What did he say?"

"He'd consider considering it for your next one."

Taking the Mord'Sith's arm, she urged her forward, deeper into the garden. "Next one?"

"He seems to have another in mind. Though from the amount of time you spend together, I wouldn't be surprised if you had more children than men in the army."

"I don't think the council will allow us to have many." There was a sadness in her voice, but the blonde said nothing, not wanting to get involved any more than she already was. "I don't think I have the heart to tell him, not after everything that's happened."

"Remove the council."

"I can't do that. They've already begun talking with the people, trying to get the order in place. If something was to happen to any member... What scares me is that there are times when I think they're right."

"Right about what?"

"How strong our children could be."

"Richard doesn't have any magic."

"He has magic, we both know that. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to feed off of the sword so well, but that's not what worries me. Cara, he has the Rahl magic in his blood, it's a part of him, of our child, and there is no chance she will be born as a Confessor alone. She is a Rahl; there is no way to know the power she will possess."

"The magic doesn't always pass to every child."

"No, but that won't stop the council from making the world believe they're dangerous."

"They will be dangerous," the blonde said instantly. "They should be feared, it's the only way to keep order."

"I don't want our children to be feared, Cara. They should be respected."

"It begins with fear."

"Maybe, but... I don't think it's possible to have this conversation with you. You like to see the fear in people's eyes when they see you, not everyone else does."

"I thought you were going to bring her inside," Richard said as he stepped behind them. "It's freezing out here."

"Cara's been keeping me warm."

"She has?"

"Mmmhmm," Kahlan answered, pulling on her friend's arm. "She tried to get me to come inside, but I wouldn't have it."

"Can you give us a few moments, Cara?"

"I may have to cut her hands from my arm."

"Don't do that," the Confessor said with a grin. "How would I hug you then?"

Breaking free, the blonde began walking without pause, muttering something they were all sure wasn't as what she wanted them to think.

When they were alone, Richard closed the distance between them and hugged the very pregnant Confessor. "How long were you planning on staying out here?"

"I don't know. Hope likes it out here."

"She's been active again?"

"I don't think we'll be able to get her to sit still for very long."

Grinning, the Seeker began walking beside her, both heading back to the entrance of the garden. "She has a lot of you in her. She would rather save the world, than sit in her office all day and stare at that ugly stone wall."

Smiling, Kahlan nudged her shoulder against his. "I haven't been to my office in days."

"I've heard. Hannah says your desk is overflowing with new laws and-"

"The council has plans I can't keep up with."

"You can come to the front of them."

Meeting his eyes, she stopped walking. "Who told you?"

He grinned, "A few people in the city. They thought it was important that you know they have no intention of agreeing with the council and since you haven't been to your office, you haven't seen their letters."

"Letters?"

"Overflowing your desk." Taking her hand, he began walking again, trying to get her inside as quickly as possible without straining her. "They know the council is up to something, Kahlan. We don't have to worry about them."

"How long have you known?"

"A few days."

"When the council asked you to consider finding another woman to occupy your time when you're not with me?"

He chuckled, bringing him her full attention. "I don't think they know how often we're together. I don't have enough energy to take another woman." He expected a laugh or a smile, but she gave him neither, looking to the ground instead. "I'm sorry. You know that I would never-"

"I know, but I... You have the option, Richard. You can have more children, if you wanted to."

"I do; I will. I will have more children with you, Kahlan. You."

"That's not what I meant, Richard."

"I know, but we both know that what they say and think, it doesn't change us. You and me, Kahlan, we're going to fill this garden with our children."

"I don't think you know how large this garden is."

"I have an idea."

Laughing, Kahlan hurried her steps. "I'm sure you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Richard sat against the headboard of their bed with Kahlan lying in his arms with Hope in hers. They stared down at their daughter, sleeping peacefully in their presence. She had been born nine hours before and the couple had yet to take their eyes off of her. The Seeker held the new mother tightly, holding her to him as her body continued to shake from exhaustion. Neither expected the moment to feel like this.

"She's so beautiful, Kahlan." He reached around her, touching two of his fingers to the top of the infants head. "She has your hair."

"And your nose."

"Her eyes?"

"Hard to tell, but I'd bet they're yours."

Pushing his head against hers, he laughed softly. "And I will bet that they're yours. Beautiful and captivating."

"Mmmhmm," she chuckled. "She's peaceful."

"Because you're holding her. It's the only way when we're near you."

"That's because you haven't held her yet."

"I don't want to wake her up."

Grinning, she looked over her shoulder at his wide eyes. "Maybe she's like Zedd and only the smell of food will wake her."

"Or she's like you and will awake as soon as someone in a village far away gets into some trouble."

"I think you have me confused with yourself."

"I don't-"

"You do, but I love that you care." Returning her eyes to their daughter, she sighed. "I think we can risk it." She turned slowly, trying to keep from showing the pain she felt. "Hold out your arms."

"Kahlan-"

"Shhh," she whispered with a grin. "Do you hear that?" Richard looked around them, instantly searching for a danger while Kahlan held back a laugh. "She wants her father to hold her."

"If she cries, she'll wake the palace."

"She won't. She'll know it's you."

Taking the small child into his arms, Richard smiled widely. Hope turned her body toward him, accepting his warmth and embrace without question. After kissing the top of her head, he held his close and closed his eyes.

"I can hardly believe she's here," Kahlan whispered wistfully. "It's strange to see her- I held her within me and I knew she was coming, but... I can't believe she's real."

"Neither can I, but I think that may come to change. One day, when she comes running toward us, it will sink in. This is our family." Nodding, Kahlan laid down beside them, her eyes remaining on the small bundle in his arms. "What?" he asked, realizing she was staring at them.

"I don't want to forget this moment."

Smiling widely, he chuckled. "I don't think it's possible."

"I don't want to risk it."

"We should put her in her own bed. I don't want her to gain an early habit of sleeping in our bed."

"Me either, it will keep us from... Enjoying ourselves, together."

Leaning forward slightly, he grinned. "Why Mother Confessor, are you-"

"I very well am," she interrupted instantly. "If you're wanting to fill that garden with our children, we're going to have to spend some time together."

"The rest of our lives." Moving carefully, he stood up and took the three steps to the crib on the left side of the bed. Hope remained quiet and still, her eyes closed as she was covered with another blanket. "Goodnight."

"She likes the crib you made her."

"Or the way the blankets smell like you."

"Are you going to stand there all night and watch her sleep?"

"I just might."

"Should we be worried?"

"No, but I can't take my eyes off of her."

"Afraid she won't be there when you look again?"

"It's silly, isn't it?"

"It's sweet."

His smile was still across his face when he turned back to her. "I love you, Kahlan."

Stretching out her arm, she reached for his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she brought herself flush against him, losing her nose in the crook of his neck. "I love you, too."

Richard closed his eyes for what seemed to be a minute, only to find that Kahlan was no longer in his arms. Sitting up, he turned quickly toward their daughters crib. The new mother was kneeling on the floor beside it, her right arm resting on the side while holding her head up. She was grinning widely, her eyes discovering and rediscovering everything possible. Moving off of the bed, he knelt down beside her and peeked inside to get another glimpse of their sleeping daughter.

Leaning closer to Kahlan, he lowered his voice, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I couldn't sleep, she feels too far away. I want so badly to hold her again."

"Think she'll wake up before you go mad?"

Glancing over to him, she smiled. "Would it be wrong to pick her up?"

"No."

"But I shouldn't, should I?"

"I think she knows you're here, look at her."

Grabbing his hand, she pulled it into her lap and held it firmly, while her eyes remained on Hope. "We have a daughter."

Inching closer to her, Richard nodded and pulled her into his arms. "The first of many." He moved back slightly and met her eyes. "I walked the entire garden the other day; we're going to be busy for the rest of our lives."

Kahlan couldn't help the laugh that burst free of her smile and shook through them. Instantly, both parents looked to the crib to see if they had awoken the small infant. Hope wiggled beneath her blankets but didn't open her eyes, sleep continuing to hold on.

"I think we should wait before we have another daughter."

"It will be next year when you give birth," he teased. "Is that long enough?"

"I don't think so. I don't think I'm strong enough to do this again so soon."

Richard's hold on her tightened as he remembered their daughter's birth. "You're stronger than you think you are, but I understand. We don't have to be in a hurry, but I'll admit that I'm excited to see them running through the halls."

"Me too, but I don't think Cara's going to stop requesting we use her name."

"I told her we'd consider it."

Widening her smile, Kahlan leaned into him with a nod. "She's right though, Cara is a strong name."

"Sounds like you're warming up to it."

"I think that I am, but I'm not telling her."

Releasing a quiet chuckle, he nodded his agreement. "She would never allow you to forget it."

"No, she couldn't show her appreciation any other way."

"Are you saying that she's won?"

"Doesn't she always?"

"Not against you."

She turned toward him with a wide smile, her hands moving to his chest as she crawled onto his thighs. Grabbing his face, she leaned forward and connected their lips for a slow and deep kiss. "I've wanted to do that since I saw her face."

Her eyes closed as her body cringed, his hands grabbing her hips to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired. You may have to hold on a little tighter."

"I think you should try to sleep. I can carry you back to the bed."

"I don't want to be very far from her."

Smiling, he stretched his arm backward toward the bed, retrieving one of their blankets. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he laid them down, turning so that she was lying on the side closest to the crib. "Better?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied as her eyes fell closed and her body relaxed against his.

Kahlan stepped through the halls with a smile, Hope looking around them as she giggled at the decorations. The small Confessor enjoyed the smiles and attention, always welcoming another 'Hello' as they continued on. Nodding to the guards, she walked outside toward the garden, instantly growing excited as she caught a glimpse of the familiar blue shirt. The sun burned down upon them, showing the changing color of the leaves as fall announced itself. Kneeling, she brought her daughters feet to the ground and straightened her dress.

"Do you see daddy?"

Hope turned and searched the area, her eyes widening as she found the Seeker. Without hesitation, she began running forward, a loud squeal leaving her lips as she came closer.

"Hello, beautiful!" Richard called out as he dropped to his knees. "How's the birthday girl, today?"

"Fine, daddy!" she replied with a grin as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're getting big!"

"I'm three!"

Laughing, he returned her feet to the ground and stood, reaching for her hand as Kahlan stepped before them. "Yes you are. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hope shouted joyfully.

Taking the Seeker's other hand, the Mother Confessor nodded. "We've been ready since we woke up this morning."

He kissed her quickly, letting his lips linger for a moment before looking to the child who pulled on his hand. "Let's go, daddy!"

"We have time, Hope, I promise."

"Cara said if we were late, they would be torn into pieces!"

Kahlan laughed, "We better hurry then, shouldn't we?"

Dennee and her son were entering the city, just as they arrived. Hope ran forward with outstretched arms, giggling as she was lifted into her aunt's arms.

"Happy birthday!"

"Did you see any gars?"

Dennee looked to the young girl's parents in confusion, making Richard chuckle as the Mother Confessor walked toward her sister. "Cara's been telling her stories again."

"Gars are my favorite!" Hope exclaimed with a smile. "She says they can smell fear and that she and mommy fought a whole nest of them!"

"She did? And what happened?"

"They killed them all!" Spinning around, she pushed out her hands in a stabbing motion. "Cara said she'll teach me to do it, too! I'm going to be as strong as her!" She stopped and looked at her cousin, smiling widely. "Is that for me, Michael?"

He nodded and returned the smile, handing her a small doll with long, dark hair. "It's your birthday present. We didn't know what you'd like."

Hugging the older boy, the young Confessor squealed. "She's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Come on," Richard piped in, reaching for his daughter's hand. "We should get back before Zedd eats all of the food."

Hope hugged her new doll to her chest as they walked through the city, Michael telling her about their journey as Kahlan and Dennee walked behind them with a conversation of their own.

"He's been looking forward to learning to hunt."

"Richard's been talking about it for weeks. I think he may be more excited than Michael."

Laughing, Dennee shook her head. "I don't think that's possible." Bringing her eyes to her sister, her smile faded. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she replied instantly. "I haven't slept very much these past few weeks." She smiled, watching her daughter tug on her father's hand. "He's good he is with her."

"No trace of fear in his eyes?"

"Never. Sometimes I'm surprised, but I know I shouldn't be. He loves her; spoils her..."

"What do you think will happen when her magic begins to show?"

"It won't change anything for him."

"And that worries you-"

Kahlan stopped walking and grabbed her sister's arm. "Of course it does. You know what happened the first time I- I don't want him to get hurt, but he isn't afraid. He pulls her into his arms and hugs her without a worry and any moment, she could take away everything he is."

"Maybe she's like you and worries herself."

"Look at them, their carefree and what's- What's worse is that I wish I could join them."

"You have time, Kahlan. Most Confessors don't use their magic until their five or six."

"I was four."

"And look at you now. I don't think the spirits would grant you all this and then take it away."

The Mother Confessor frowned and stared as her family walked ahead of them. "They have a habit of taking the things I care about."

She was lying in bed when he came to their room, blankets covering her as she turned to look at him. "How'd it go?"

"Great! Michael nearly caught a rabbit; we're very proud."

Grinning, she propped her head up in her hand as she lifted herself onto her elbow. "A rabbit?"

"Mmhmm, you should have seen him leaping through the air." He laughed and pulled his shirt over his head, laying it down on the top of his bed table. "Did Hope eat the last the cake or did Zedd beat her to it?"

"She gave it to him."

Rolling his shoulders, the Seeker nodded. "That doesn't surprise me; she's a lot like you." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he bent down and began removing his boots, taking his time as he felt her move behind him. A low moan escaped him as her arms wrapped around him and her bare breasts pressed against his back. Grabbing her arms, he turned his head and greeted her mouth with his. "Spirits, Kahlan..."

Her hands moved over his chest as her lips traveled down his neck and over his left shoulder. It was bruised from a sparring session with their friend and she made sure to take her time as her tongue traced the darkened skin. He allowed her to pull him onto the bed, positioning him so that she could hover over him. He wanted to view her body, but he couldn't bring himself to push her lips from his chest. Instead, he entangled his fingers in her hair and urged her on.

His hand tightened its hold on her hair as she moved lower, her tongue now tracing below his bellybutton. When her fingers began unlacing his pants, he pulled her back up his body and rolled over her. Reconnecting their lips, he settled between her legs, giving her some of the pressure she desired. Kahlan moaned into their kiss, pushing upward for more of him. His hands moved over her, sliding between them until she broke their kiss with a gasp.

He kissed down her neck, paving the way with his hands as he moved lower. It had been months since they'd been together, both spending most of their time locked in their offices or with their daughter. When evening came, sleep overtook them instantly. She was already on fire, hopelessly hanging on as his mouth's journey continued. He slowed around her breasts, taking his time to tease and pull her just a little closer to the edge.

The next few hours melted together in their passion of fire. Kisses, bites, nail scrapes and hot gasps all colliding as they continued through the sweat and moans. When they could no longer move, the clung together, kissing lazily as they tried to regain their breaths and slow their pounding hearts.

Rolling onto his back, Richard brought her to his chest and smiled up to the ceiling. "I should have come back sooner."

Lifting her head, she looked down at him with a smile of her own. "You returned just in time."

Touching the side of her face, he pushed some of her hair behind her ear, giving himself a better look at her flushed cheeks. "I've missed this."

"So have I."

His smile widened. "I noticed."

"I'm sorry, I meant to give you a chance to bathe and get settled."

"I'm not complaining, but I'm going to ask you to consider doing that every time we're alone."

"I think a deal could be made."

Nodding the Seeker repositioned her so that she was almost lying on top of him. "I was thinking and I know you have too... Hope will be four next year, the age you were when you first-"

"Richard," Kahlan started, but stopped at the look on his face.

"I want to have another child." It wasn't what she thought he was going to say, but it didn't leave her calmed. "If we did, Kahlan, Hope would be old enough to understand and help her sister through it, just like we talked about." He studied her face for a moment and frowned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, and I know how you've been worrying."

"No, you're right," she whispered as she rolled off of him and onto her back at his side. "I'm sorry. I can't keep myself from thinking about-"

"The chances of Hope confessing me?"

Looking toward him, she nodded. "It's possible. When I first confessed someone, I- Sara." Staring up at the ceiling, Kahlan took in a deep breath. "She was the head of the kitchen staff and one of the nicest women I have ever known. I went into the kitchen early in the morning, just as I had done every day for months and as I reached out to take the loaf of bread she handed me, our fingers touched and I suddenly lost all control. I watched her disappear before the rest of the staff rushed from the room in fear and I lost consciousness. I never meant to hurt her, but I couldn't stop it."

"I'm not afraid of her magic, Kahlan. She's a part of you, of us, she can't hurt me. I've thought about it and I - Kahlan, our love protects me from your magic, so why can't ours protect me from hers? It's a different kind of love, but it's just as strong."

"Maybe you're right," she whispered with a slight smile.

"But it won't stop you from worrying, will it?"

"I don't know, but I want it to." Rolling onto her side, she laid her right hand on his chest and inched forward. "Do you want another daughter, Richard?"

He smiled widely, nodding as he leaned forward. "I do."

Lightly grazing his lips with hers, she grinned. "I'll see Zedd tomorrow and ask him to remove the protection spell."

The smile on his face was nearly unmatchable, but it didn't stop her from trying as he pushed onto her and growled seductively. "Maybe we could go now."

"Is he back?" she panted heatedly beneath him, a part of her hoping to do what he requested.

"I saw him as Michael and I returned. He seemed eager to get into the kitchen."

"I bet he's still there," she said between gasps as his body bucked against hers. Threading her fingers through the back of his hair, she pushed up into him. "We could try tonight..."

With a wide smile, he gave her a quick kiss and lifted himself from her warm, naked body. "Stay here, I'll find him."

Watching him hurry to the door, Kahlan chuckled. "You may want some pants."

He froze for a moment and looked around; remembering the fact that he was naked and his pants were on the other side of the bed. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his hips and hurried out.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's Hope?" Kahlan asked as she turned the corner of the hallway.

Richard was sitting on the floor beside their daughter's room, his back leaning against the wall as he flipped through a book. Their daughter had released her magic for the first time the previous day and had yet to come out of her room.

"I'm fine," a quiet voice said from the other side of the door. "Daddy has been keeping me company."

"Which book is that?" Richard lifted the book and showed her the cover, making her laugh. «Seeker and Darken Rahl» "Is it any good?"

"Hope seems to think so, but they have a lot of details wrong."

"Mommy, how did Aunt Dennee escape Darken Rahl?"

Sitting down beside the Seeker, the Mother Confessor leaned against the door, letting her fingers slip beneath the small crack at the bottom of the door and touch her daughters, who instantly pulled back in fear before realizing whose hand it was. "You'll have to wait until he gets to that part of the story."

"It may be better if you had written this, I can't imagine they told that part right either."

Leaning her head on his shoulder she smiled, looking at the part of the story they were on. "Would you mind if we told you this in a different way? Denna wasn't exactly-"

"Daddy said she was almost as scary as Cara!"

"That's true," Kahlan whispered, remembering what she had commanded Richard to do.

"What happened after you went to save him?"

"I was captured."

"Did daddy know?"

"He knew; he saved me." She laughed, straightening her back against the door. "I went in to rescue him, but he saved us both."

"How?"

"I outsmarted them all," Richard said cheerfully. "I fought the room of guards and after a few minutes, your mother started to help. Ouch!" he gasped as her elbow pushed into his side. "We both fought Denna's guards until we were able to get free."

Both parents froze as Hope's magic tore through the air, ripping it apart as it broke free. After a minute, Richard laid his hand down and pushed his fingers under the door, Kahlan's eyes following swiftly. Almost instantly, Hope grabbed his fingers and let out a quiet cry.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she whimpered as her forehead hit the door. "I tried to stop it."

"It's alright; I'm told only the strongest can release their magic so beautifully." Kahlan laid her head back on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around one of his. "You're so much like your mother."

"Will it always feel this way, mommy?"

"No. In a few days, it will be easier to control and make it easier for you to feel safer around other people."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We know," Kahlan replied softly. "It will be alright, Hope, I promise."

After a few minutes of silence, the young Confessor's hold on her father's hand tightened. "Can you tell me more of the story?"

"Have a moment?"

Kahlan looked over her shoulder with a smile, nodding as the Seeker approached with a grin. "Always." She stood up and hurriedly met him in the center of her office, wrapping her arms around him before connecting their lips. Her kiss was hard and passionate, stealing his breath as she pushed him backward until his back hit the wall.

Breaking apart, he gasped for air as she began pulling the laces of his pants loose. "Spirits, Kahlan... What are you-"

Grinning, she pressed herself into him and then moved closer. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating?" he panted as her hand slipped into his pants.

"I'm pregnant."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled it to his chest and proceeded to lift her into his arms. Turning them around, he pushed her into the door and kissed her. Her legs tightened around his hips, yanking him closer before pushing his pants down. He broke their kiss and sucked in a breath, holding his forehead against hers. "When did you know?"

"Yesterday morning. I almost sent you word the minute I realized, but... I knew you'd be back soon."

Leaning into her, he smiled. "I like it this way."

Pushing his lips against hers, Richard bunched up the bottom of her dress, preparing to celebrate in the comfort of her embrace. As their kiss deepened, someone knocked on the door.

The couple jumped at the sound of their daughter's giggle on the other side of the thick wood. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi, Hope!" he called as he started to lower the woman in his arms. Kahlan grabbed his hands and held them still, preventing him from moving away from her.

"Mommy, Cara says you want to be alone with daddy."

"Give us a few minutes, Hope and we'll-"

"I told you, Confessor," Cara's voice boomed through the door. "They're going to be busy until sunup."

"Oh," Hope said with a frown that showed through the door. "Can Cara and I play in the forest?"

Richard grinned at his daughter's words, "Only if you promise to listen to her."

"I promise!"

The parents listened as their daughter ran down the hallway, calling back to the Mord'Sith with a taunt to catch her.

With a light chuckle, the Seeker nudged his nose against the Mother Confessor's cheek. "She doesn't know yet?"

"No one else knows."

"It must have been hard for you to keep such a secret."

Pushing into him, she slipped her hands beneath the back of his shirt. "It was easier than I thought, but then this door opened and I lost all of my control."

"I'm glad it was me, who came through it. Who knows what man could have come through here and demanded to have their way with you."

"You're right," she told him as her hands moved to his chest, her nails lightly scraping the skin. "I could be beneath a powerful Lord right now. You'd better hurry before the Seeker finds us."

"I must ask a favor of you," Kahlan said as she closed the door to her office.

Hannah nodded instantly, hearing the concern and panic in the Mother Confessor's voice. "Anything."

Hugging the small blonde, she sighed. "Thank you. I need you to find a Sister of the Light, Sister Verna. She's the only one who can help and you mustn't tell anyone."

"Of course, I will leave immediately. Is something wrong?"

Sitting down in the extra chair, the brunette nodded. "The child I carry, she... Last night, I caught the curtains in our room on fire."

"It wasn't your fault, the candle fell over."

"No, by touching them. The child within me has the magic of a Rahl, Richard's magic and I know what the council will say, what they will want and I cannot let them take this child away from us. Sister Verna is the only person I can think who may be able to help."

Hannah looked at the older woman before her for a minute and nodded as she kneeled before her. "The council has no idea of the magic of your child, but if I bring you this Sister, they will believe they have reason to fear. They will panic and I'm afraid for you, for all of you."

Taking the girl's hand, Kahlan smiled and leaned forward. "They already fear us. They do not yet know of the child I carry, they... You were with me when they learned of Hope, you heard what they said and what they wanted. One child-"

"I heard what they said, but I heard what you didn't." Meeting her eyes, Hannah frowned and tears began to fall. "When you left... Kahlan, I- I wanted to tell you before, but after what happened to you, after you nearly lost her, I didn't want to hurt you anymore. They said they would do all they could to prevent you from having another child, to stop you from giving birth to the monster they were sure was coming. If you tell them, they will not hesitate to do anything to stop you. They will kill you to stop the birth."

Moving to her knees, she hugged the other woman. "Richard will keep me safe, all of us safe. He's the one who moved the candle and told the story. You've seen him when he's protecting someone, they will be no match for him."

"He must kill them before-"

Pulling back, Kahlan shook her head. "He won't hurt them without a reason and as long as they don't know I carry another one of his children, we are all safe." She paused, noticing something in the woman's eyes that brought fear to fill within her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"They already have a plan to terminate the child."

The Mother Confessor cringed as her mind raced over the many, many ways it could be done. "Please find Richard, I need to- I need him."

Nodding, the blonde stood up and hurried out of the door, leaving her friend alone in tears on the floor.

Richard entered her office silently, doing his best from drawing attention to them to keep rumors from spreading. He found her sitting on the floor and immediately dropped to his knees in concern at the sight of her tears. Hannah hadn't told him why she wanted to see him and though the question burned in his mind, he didn't ask. Wrapping his arms around her, he sat down and pulled her close as he began rocking them. It was one of the few things that always seemed to comfort her and from the way she clung to him, he knew she needed it.

"They're going to kill us," she whispered through tears. "They will do anything to keep us from having this child." She felt his body harden in anger, almost feeling his blood boil as he held her close and what scared her was how safe it made her feel.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Moving onto him, she straddled his thighs and stroked her fingers through his hair, using the action to calm her. "I know that I shouldn't be worried, but I don't want to go through this again. I can't lose her, not like I almost did with Hope. I won't survive another..."

"I'll keep you safe, both of you, I promise."

Holding her forehead against his, she nodded. "Hannah's going to find Sister Verna and bring her to us, quietly. I shouldn't go near the curtains until we understand what happened."

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I didn't believe the magic would go to our daughters since I gave it to Nicci. I didn't think you'd have to go through this."

"It's not your fault, Richard. I knew it was in your blood and- You didn't give away all of your magic. If you had, holding the sword, at times, wouldn't be so difficult."

He looked at her in sudden realization and allowed his frown to deepen. "You're right; I should have known better."

Holding his cheeks in her hands, she smiled. "You're magic is part of you and it will keep us all safe."

Sliding his hands down her back, he grinned. "Just like yours."

"Has the council continued to send you women?"

"Every day," he replied honestly.

"You should accept one." He stared at her, his emotions stuck between rage and confusion. "The council must not have a chance to believe we've created another child."

"I will not accept one of them, Kahlan. They know that and- How do you except me to make the council believe they're right?" Pushing her off of him, he stood and took a few steps away. "They've been throwing women at me since we've arrived and I have never, not once have I been tempted to take one of them. They have no right to do this to us, to make you ask me to do such a- How can you ask me to take another woman to our bed?!"

"I'm not asking lightly," she said louder and intended. "I don't want you to- Do you think I don't realize what could happen? Richard, you could be given a son and I know you well enough to know that-"

"Do you think they're right? If I had a son with one of the women they've given me, I'd leave you, is that what you think?"

Kahlan's face went emotionless, the Confessor's face he knew all too well. "No." It was a simple answer, but he knew she wasn't finished and from the anger within him, he forced himself to remain quiet to keep from tearing her apart with his words. "I know you well enough to know that you would never leave the woman to take care of the child herself and you would never take him from her to raise him with me. If I had believed the council's theory, I would have ordered one of my guards to kill every woman they sent to you." Standing, she swallowed her own anger and began walking past him. "I never doubted your feelings for me."

Grabbing her arm, the Seeker kept her from opening the door, afraid of what would happen once he was left alone. "Then why did you ask me to-"

Tears began to drip down her cheeks as she turned her head toward him. "Because I thought it would be easier to share you than watch the council cut your child from my stomach." He released her arm instantly and she turned around, her eyes red. "But I was wrong. It feels just the same."

"Kahlan-"

"I know you're angry, I- I did not ask you to do it lightly and I never asked you to take her into our bed. I asked you to accept one of them."

"Kahlan-"

"I thought if they thought that you were busy with another woman, they wouldn't suspect the child within me."

"I'll take Hannah," he whispered as though he had been kicked. "She's loyal to you; she will help the council believe what you want them to." Closing the distance between them, he took her hands in his and held her gaze. "I will not let them cut her from your body. I will kill everyone who wants to let you know that kind of pain."

Kahlan was asleep when he returned to their room, making him pause at the door as he wondered if him joining her on the bed would awaken her slumber. There was an empty cup of tea on the table beside the bed, telling him that she had taken its aid to help ease her into sleep. Moving quietly, he removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor, not caring where it landed as his eyes graced over her. The light green blanket of their bed was clutched in her hands against her chest, her knuckles white from the hold as she sucked in a deep breath. Her knees were bent and raised closer to her chest, reminding him of a child when scared.

Crawling onto the bed, he laid his hands over hers and tried to loosen the deathly grip she had on the soft blanket. With a quiet whisper of her name, he inched closer until he was able to replace the blanket with himself. She clung to his arm, holding it to her chest as her eyes moved rapidly beneath the shield of her eyelids. Words he couldn't understand continued to leave her lips, a soft mumble that held his attention.

"I spoke to the council and like you thought... I don't like this. I hate the thought of anyone believing I could do this to you. They were pleased, Kahlan. You should have seen the look on their faces as I told them I wanted her. I can't understand why they don't think you're enough for me. This is what I want, Kahlan. This, at night, while we spend the day with our daughters. Can you imagine it? The way we were after Hope was born. How she would come in here and sleep between us during a storm because she knew there was no safer place. I want that for our daughters, to know the feeling I have when I'm with you. I want our family to be ours and I will kill anyone who tried to take it from us." Tightening his hold on her, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to continue on. "Hope will be a wonderful sister. She'll take her sister's hand and lead her around, showing her the best places for hiding from Cara, sneaking food and sometimes I can almost swear that I hear their laughter."

Kahlan shifted in his arms and lifted her head, looking down at the peaceful expression on his face. "I hear their laughter, too."

"It's beautiful." Opening his eyes, he met hers and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. It was only a dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She frowned, flattening her hand on his chest. "I don't know if I can. I haven't been having typical dreams."

"Did you see yourself doing things, impossible things?"

"The magic?"

"I used to have dreams like that when I was younger."

Touching his face, she traced her fingers over a light scar he had received in a spar with the Mord'Sith. "Did it scare you? Seeing yourself doing those things?"

"It did, but it helped me realize the kind of person I am. I didn't like to dream about hurting others, but I knew it was a part of me and now, it's a part of her. I'm sorry you have to see those things."

"I'm not," she admitted quietly. "It may scare me, but I feel closer to you, to her."

He grinned widely. "You're lying on top of me and she's inside of you, how much closer do you want to be?"

"One."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was high in the sky when Hannah returned with Sister Verna and met the couple in the safety of the forest around their home. After securing the area, Richard hugged the older woman and whispered words of concern in her ear.

"I will take care of them, I give you my word."

"Thank you." Turning to Kahlan, he closed the distance between them and took hold of her hands. "You know where we'll be. If you need anything, if you need me-"

"I know where to find you. I'll be fine, Richard."

"Cara's keeping watch, she'll keep watch and make sure no one comes out here and finds you with her."

"Thank you." Squeezing his hands, she took a step closer and smiled. "As soon as I'm done here, I'll find you."

"I can't wait."

Richard and Hannah had gone to one of the Confessor's Palace's spare rooms, making sure they were seen by many of the guards. Once they were on the other side of the closed door, Richard took off his vest and laid it on the back of the chair beside the door.

"I'm sorry that I've asked you to do this, Hannah. I can't image how it makes you feel."

The blonde turned and leaned her back against the wall on the other side of the room. "I'm honored," she said honestly. "This is my chance to help her, to have a small way to thank her for all that she has done for me."

"Thank you."

"You do not have to thank me, Lord Rahl."

"I'm not thanking you for this alone. Years ago, before Hope was born and Kahlan was lying in our bed bleeding and you- You were willing to be confessed to her to save her life, to hold her wounds closed and keep her alive. You've been there for her through all of this and comforted her when no one else could. I don't think either one of us can thank you properly for all that you have done."

"Being confessed to her wouldn't be the end of me. You were right before, about getting to know Confessor's. They're not what others believe them to be. Kahlan is very different from all of the others I've known. She cares for everyone and after everything I have seen and the people I have known... The world is a better place with her in it. Aydindril has no idea how lucky it is to have her as their Mother Confessor and the council... I wish I was able to do more for you both. Being here, with you now, I am grateful for a chance to do this."

"I'm worried it's not enough. Has the council spoken with you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You don't have to call me that," he said softly. It wasn't the first time he's said it to her, but even though her reply never changed, he continued to say it aloud.

"It is who you are."

"What did the council say to you?"

Looking down to the ground, the blonde sighed. "I was given orders to hurry to her when we were finished. They want me to tell her everything in the hopes of upsetting her enough to ask you to leave." Bringing her eyes back to his, she frowned. "I am also to tell them everything as well."

Richard grinned, an idea making him giddy as he leaned forward. "We had better come up with something to tell them."

Hannah nearly laughed as she slid down to the floor. "What do you have in mind?"

Kahlan stood before a full length mirror, turning to each side as she took in the view. As to Richard's plan, Sister Verna had cast a spell over the two women, bringing them to appear as the other to everyone other than the group of them. They were changing clothes in a nearby cottage that had been built many years before by Richard as a simple place to visit with his children and Confessor. Hannah twisted in the Mother Confessor's dress with a grunt of discomfort, bringing her attention to the younger woman.

"It warms up to you after a little while, I promise."

With a smile, Hannah nodded. "I'm not sure how you wear this and the... Corset. Do you ever breathe?"

"Not often," Kahlan teased through a laugh. "Are you alright with this?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. "I would do anything to help you."

"I know, but you don't have to-"

"And you didn't have to take me in and given me a home. I owe you more than this."

"You do not owe me anything."

"You saved me."

"And you've been my friend. We're even."

With a smile, Hannah took her friend's hand and squeezed it gently. "You should hurry, the council will be walking through the forest soon and if they do not see, this will be for nothing."

"Thank you."

Richard was leaning against a tree, she didn't know the name of, waiting for her beside a blanket she knew very well. His back straightened as she approached, a smile coming to his lips as sat down on the soft cloth and stretched out his legs. Tapping the ground beside him, he raised an eyebrow seductively and let out a low growl.

"The dress isn't you."

"It's so tight, I may rip it with a deep enough breath," she replied through a whisper as her eyes searched the area.

"I know... In just a single breath, you could be exposed." Settling on his thighs, Kahlan grinned and dropped her arms to her side. "You're not breathing."

Her smile widened instantly. "I'm not? It must be this dress," she whispered as she leaned forward and pulled at the fabric. "I require your assistance."

"Kahl- Hannah," he corrected himself with a frown, hating the situation all the more as the pain filled her eyes. "They're coming."

Kahlan waited a moment before nodding, pulling her hands from his chest. "What do you want me to do?" She questioned softly in innocence and with a hint of fear, capturing the other woman perfectly for the council who stopped a few dozen feet away in the shadows of the trees.

"Don't tell Kahlan," he told her through a hushed tone, his mouth doing its best to keep from smiling. Leaning forward, he pushed her back to the ground and began lifting the bottom of her dress.

The urge to kiss her was almost overwhelming, but he refused to allow the council the sight of him kissing another woman. Kahlan was limp beneath him and he knew why, but it was far too late to go back now. He needed to be demanding and forceful, everything the council imagined him to be. Grabbing her arm, he brought it to his chest and urged her to remove his shirt. Looking into her eyes, he nearly froze.

She was doing exactly as he had asked, portraying Hannah to the best of her ability and it made him sick. Nudging his nose into her hair, he brought his lips against her ear. "I'm sorry."

Turning her head into his, she grabbed his right hand, making him hold hers instead of her waist. "Don't be." When he pulled back to look at her, he was surprised to see her smiling. "I hope to please you, Lord Rahl."

"I'm sure you will."

Rougher than before, he moved back and ripped her dress open. His hands reached inside instantly, gliding over the soft skin he admired. Covering her neck with his lips, he allowed his hands to travel her body, seamlessly rediscovering every inch until a gasp flooded his ears. He wanted to draw it out, make sure she knew that it was she he was making love to; not only putting on a show for those who were watching. Her fingers wound into his hair, her chest heaving against his as she silently begged for more.

Her magic didn't come with her release, a disappointment to the Seeker as he followed her over the edge. He laid over her for a few moments, trying to catch his breath while his body anticipated the magic that had united them so many times before. Tightening his hold on her, he nudged his head against the side of hers, a part of him wishing he could draw it out, but it would ruin the charade. As though sensing his thoughts, Kahlan ran her fingers up and down his arms in an attempt to comfort his mind. It was the only way she could think of that wouldn't give her away.

The couple turned their heads as they heard footsteps grow closer. Hannah walked through the trees and froze, a gasp of shock and horror leaving her lips at the sight of them lying half naked on the ground. Richard reacted instantly, lifting himself from her body.

"Kahlan, it's not what it looks like!"

Hannah stared at him as he relaced his pants, pausing to give the moment a bit more. "You- Hannah?! How could you-"

"Kahlan, no!" he said as he stumbled forward, trying to reach the other woman as she took a few steps back. "This isn't what you think! I would never-"

Holding out her hand, she shook her head in tears. "Do not follow me."

When she was out of sight, Richard turned back to the other woman and sighed. "You'll have to use the blanket to cover yourself. I'm going to walk for a while." Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it on and reached for his vest, pausing briefly to make eye contact with the woman he loved. "I'm sorry."

With half of a smile, Kahlan tilted her head. "It is not your fault, Lord Rahl."

Richard waited until dark before returning to the Confessor's Palace, knowing that the council would have Kahlan occupied for a few hours to discuss what his 'betrayal' meant for them all. He could almost hear them as they bombarded her to say that they told her it was always inevitable and that he could never truly love her. They would want her to dismiss him and take a mate, a natural order for a Confessor, but Kahlan was far from the thought. According to the Seeker's plan, she was to tell them that she would consider the option after speaking with him for some kind of closure for what she had seen.

When he entered their room, she was sitting in the bathtub, facing the door. He had planned to give her space and wait for her to initiate contact, but the instant his eyes met hers, he could stop himself. Coming to the side of the tub, he knelt down and pulled her to him. "Let it go, please."

Pulling back, she connected their lips and released her magic. His hold tightened as their kiss deepened and she began to draw him into the water.

Breaking their kiss, he took in a breath and sat back on his heels, keeping his eyes on hers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Richard smiled, laying his arm next to hers on the side of the tub. "I missed your magic." His smile widened for a moment. "Earlier, in the trees... I thought I would go mad without it."

"It felt strange without it."

"I'm sorry I asked you to do that."

"You were right, through," she whispered as her hand lay on his arm. "The council believes you're with Hannah to have a son and after what they saw today, they have no suspicions of the child within me."

"I can feel her, the magic inside of you. She's strong."

Kahlan beamed and leaned back with a nod. "She's just like you." Dropping her hands into the water, she splashed a few drops toward him. "Care to join me?"

"Always."

His clothes were removed quicker than her blink, bringing him to sit behind her in a matter of moments. Leaning back into his chest, she let out a long and hot moan as his hands glided over her chest and breasts. His lips brushed against the back of her shoulder, pausing for a moment before moving to her neck. She grabbed his hands, bringing him to break the contact between his lips and her skin.

"Are you alright?"

"I keep wondering if I should be afraid." Turning her head, she met his eyes. "I know what will happen in a few months, when I can't hide her any longer and... I'm not afraid of it, but-"

"You're worried by not being afraid, you won't be prepared."

"Sounds silly when it's said out loud."

He chuckled softly and tightened his hold on her. "No, it sounds like a mother who cares."

"I like that." Turning her head back toward the door, she shifted in his arms and laid her head back against his shoulder. "I wish we didn't have to think about this."

"We can always accept Cara's help to remove our problem."

Kahlan laughed and dug her fingers into his arms. "If we let her kill the council what will we dream of doing from now on?"

"Creating more children."

A low moan escaped her as closed her eyes and smiled. "I would love that."

"Should I give the word, Mother Confessor?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Do you want me to keep your mind occupied?"

"Mmmhmm, I would be honored, Lord Rahl."

"Setting the curtains on fire again?" Cara asked as she stepped beside her friend, who was watching Richard stomp out a fire.

"His shirt," Kahlan replied with a soft laugh.

"Was he wearing it?"

"No."

The Mord'Sith frowned and crossed her arms, leaning closer to the other woman. "I thought Verna was supposed to keep you from using the magic."

"She's stronger than the elixirs and training. Sometimes I think I'm lucky to keep from crumbling the palace."

"I don't think it did any damage to the floor, but we shouldn't ask the cleaning staff to take a round in our room."

"I'm sorry, Richard."

Laughing, the Seeker reached for her hand. "Don't be."

"That was your favorite shirt."

"Not anymore."

"Richard-"

"It's alright, Kahlan. It was only a shirt, nothing that cannot be replaced." He wrapped her arm around his and began walking, motioning for their friend to follow.

"Cara!" Hope shouted disappointedly down the hallway. "That's not how you play! You have to stay hiding until I find you!"

Kahlan and Richard laughed in unison, the Mother Confessor taking her friend's arm in her other. "Cara's not used to playing by rules she didn't create, maybe you both should play another game."

"The tiny Confessor doesn't understand that I would rather endure hours of torture than play a game."

"I can poke you with a stick!" Hope giggled as the group reached her smiling face. "It can be sharp if you want it to be."

"Only if I can poke you first," Cara replied with a smirk.

Hope grinned and brought her hands to her hips, mirroring the pose her mother gave her when she was in trouble. "You can try, Mord'Sith."

"Maybe I will."

Dropping her arms, she stepped to her parents and grinned innocently. "Can Cara and I go play outside?"

Kneeling, Richard straightened his daughters dress and nodded. "Make sure the stick's not too sharp, we don't want to teach you to sew a wound closed so early."

Jumping up and down, the young brunette looked to the blonde and smiled as she grabbed her hand. "Come on, Cara!" She pulled her down the hall a few feet before she stopped and released her hand. "I almost forgot!" Running back to her parents, she wrapped her arms around their legs and squeezed. "Thank you!" Looking up, she met her mother's eyes and grinned. "I'll do my lessons after lunch, I promise!"

"I'll hold you to it," she replied softly. "Go on, Cara doesn't have a lot of patience."

Hope was sitting beside her mother at her desk, watching as she looked through the papers with a frown. She watched her mom's blue eyes roam each piece before scratching out a few lines and then signing her name. This had been going on for over an hour, but the young Confessor continued to stare in wonder. Each time Kahlan moved to a new scroll, she would hand the previous one to her daughter and smile, asking her for her opinion on a matter she couldn't yet read.

"Are you the only one to tell how to live?"

Laying the papers down on her desk, Kahlan shook her head and turned toward her, bringing the small girl onto her lap. "We don't tell people how to live. We create rules to keep them safe and we do not do it alone. The council helps and your father, he helps. No one should have that much power alone." Taking one of the papers, she handed it to her daughter. "This one is the most important for our city. This binds our land with your father's, uniting the cities and protecting them both from anyone who attacked."

"Who would attack?"

"I don't know, but there are always people out there who want to overtake us and rule in our place."

"I don't understand. If you and daddy are protecting em all, why-"

"It's complicated to explain, but I promise that one day, you will understand."

"Will I be Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan smiled, hugging her daughter to her. "It's possible."

"But my sisters can do it too?"

"They can, but if it's something you want-"

"I have to work hard for it," Hope said cheerfully. "Am I going to have sisters?"

"We hope so."

"Me too. Cara says it will be more fun to play with a sister. She says that she and hers spent years playing together!"

"They did?"

"She promised to teach me some games when I'm older. I can't wait."

"Mommy said she hopes I have sisters!"

Laughing, Richard lifted Hope into his arms and continued walking down the hall. "She does? What about you? Do you want sisters?"

"Twelve!" she shouted joyfully into his ear. "I'll be the best sister in the world!"

"We have no doubt. In fact, I don't think anyone would be a better sister than you."

"Do you think I'll have a sister soon?"

"You just might."

Pulling on his hair, she giggled, "When?"

"I don't know, I'll have to discuss this with your mother."

"But she wants one just as much as I do."

"That doesn't mean we don't talk about it. Your mother and I discuss everything, even after speaking with you."

Nodding her head, she brought her hazel eyes to his and smiled. "Are we going to name her Cara? When you and mommy give me a sister... She said you were con-consed-considmering."

"Considering," Richard corrected her softly through a smile. "I don't know. Cara's a special person, I don't know if she'd appreciate the competition."

"She'd love it!"

"I guess that means that I have another subject to bring up with your mother."

"I want to name the next one, tell mommy that too, I don't want to wait."

"Patients, Hope."

Slaking her body against his, she frowned. "Are you going to talk to her now?"

The Seeker beamed and shook his head, bouncing the little Confessor in his arms. "Oh, no. You see, I promised this beautiful girl that I would take her into the city to explore, I wouldn't want to disappoint her, would I?"

"No!" she shrieked loudly. "Can we buy one of the goats this time?"

"Are you going to take care of it?"

Her face went serious for a moment, a smile threatening to take over her lips. "Of course, daddy. If I'm going to be Mother Confessor, I need practice."

"You'll need to be smart, too. Kind, generous, humble and that smile," he added with a grin. "You can never lose that smile."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"If being the next Mother Confessor is what you want, it will be worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

Richard awoke with a jolt and in a cold sweat, his heart racing as he looked to where she slept. Without hesitation, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, pressing their chests together with a sigh of relief. She sleepily returned his hug, blinking her eyes to clear her vision. She waited for him to speak, to tell her what was wrong but, he remained silent. Pulling back, she took his face in her hands and met his eyes before grazing her lips against his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, I just had a bad dream and needed to be reminded of something good."

"Richard-"

"Let it go, please? I want- I need to feel us again."

Snuggling closer, Kahlan nudged her nose against his and smiled. "Only if you promise that you'll tell me what's wrong when it's over."

"Kahlan," he whispered her name with a sadness that made her ache. "Please don't make me promise you something I can't keep."

Rolling onto him, she pressed her forehead to his and let her hair fall around their faces, shielding them from the world around them. "I'm sorry, Richard."

His hands moved over her back, bringing her closer as he shared her slow and deep breath. "I can't lose you, Kahlan."

Releasing her magic, Kahlan leaned into him, allowing him to hold the weight of her as her strength left her. "You aren't going to lose me. I promise, Richard."

He laid beneath her for a few moments in silence, his heart racing as he tried to quiet his mind. She was looking at him; he could feel the beauty of her dark eyes on his face, waiting for the moment he looked into them. "I keep dreaming the same dream. Every night, Kahlan. I see you, giving birth to our daughter, and your hand in mine as you cry out in pain. The sound rings in my ears and it's maddening because I can't stop it. I want so badly to ease your pain, to hold you in my arms, but I can't. The instant we hear our daughter cry, you collapse..." His eyes closed as she brought her face closer, waiting for the courage for him to finish. "You died, Kahlan. You laid there and I couldn't help you. I can't lose you, Kahlan."

"You won't lose me, Richard."

Bringing his hands to her soft, delicate face, the Seeker frowned. "I nearly lost you and Hope before."

"It was only a dream, Richard."

"I've had it every night for the past month. If it was only a dream, why does it haunt me?"

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Kahlan shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it feeds off of your fear."

"It's more than fear. Kahlan, when I think about losing you, I can't breathe. I don't think there is a word to describe the amount of terror I feel."

"I promise that I will do everything within my power to stay with you."

Her lips were against his almost the instant the words left, cradling him in comfort. She could feel him reeling beneath her, his mind still spinning as he returned her kiss. After a few minutes, Kahlan pulled back and rolled onto her back, bringing him with her. "The council will know soon. I don't think I'll be able to hide her much longer." Meeting his eyes, she smiled. "She grows bigger every day and I can't wait for you to be able to feel what I feel."

His hand flew to her stomach, his mind showing him what he imagined. "I wish I could feel her the way you do and know everything about her."

"She's us, just like Hope."

"I can't wait to meet her, to see her running down the hall as Hope chases her." Nearly bursting with laughter, he lifted himself onto an elbow and looked down at her. "That reminds me. Hope wants to name our next child."

"Our next?"

"She's under the impression we're naming this one, Cara."

Kahlan chuckled instantly, reaching for the hand that lay on her stomach. "So it's been decided?"

"I believe Hope will name the rest of our children."

"Cara..."

"Cera?" he asked with a wide grin. "Close, but not enough to make Cara beat us in appreciation."

"I don't think that is a name."

"It could be," he countered with a sly grin. "Cera, the third most beautiful Confessor alive..."

Closing her eyes, she hugged his arm to her chest and nodded. "It's beautiful."

"What happens when they find out?"

"I can't imagine they will be pleased, but it is too late for most of their... Methods to- I don't know what they will do."

"Kahlan-"

"Hope was outside with the goat all day." She smiled as she spoke, knowing the conversation would be pleasing to them both. "She had a blanket wrapped around its back to keep it warm as she tried to feed it the last of the afternoon soup."

Richard chuckled, his mind envisioning her words. "I suppose I should have been clearer with her about what it would eat."

"Cara helped her to understand."

"I'm sure she enjoyed it, too."

Hope pulled Sandy, her new goat, down the palace hallway by a short piece of rope, smiling widely at everyone who passed for a look.

"Come on, Sandy! Mommy is just around the corn-" She froze as a tall, dark haired woman stepped in front of her with a frown. "I'm sorry, Miss. Diana. I didn't know you were there."

The older woman crossed her arms, ignoring the girl's apology. "What are you doing with that filthy animal in the palace?"

"Sandy's not filthy, I gave her a bath before she had breakfast."

"What is it doing inside the palace?"

Hope lowered her eyes for a moment, hurt by the woman's angry tone. "I wanted to show mommy. I can take care of Sandy good and when they give me a sister, I can do the same-"

"They won't give you a sister, child. It is forbidden." She smiled as Hope's face grew confused and disappointed. "We have made it clear she is not to have another child."

"You have no right," she whispered, surprising the other woman. "We don't tell others how to live. We protect them! Daddy said he and mommy would-"

"Your father has been with another woman, he doesn't love her enough to give another child to your mother."

"You're lying!" she shouted at once, tears filling her eyes.

"You know I am not. You were lucky with your birth, we will not allow another monster to be born."

Hope's blood boiled in a way she hadn't experienced before, her knuckles turning white as her hold on the goats leash tightened in anger. She stared up at the proud council member and tried to calm herself. She could see the fear in her eyes, a terror she hadn't seen directed at her before. "They told me others would feel- I should ignore the blindness, but..." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she held the other woman's eyes. "Please let us pass."

The woman took a single step to her right, allowing the young Confessor and her goat pass without another word, pleased with the end result of their short conversation.

Richard and Kahlan had been searching the palace for over two hours when they found her sitting in the barn with Sandy on one side and Cara on the other. She was in tears and from the way the Mord'Sith's arm wrapped around her shoulders, they knew something was incredibly wrong.

Kahlan knelt down in front of them, searching her daughter for wounds. "Are you alright, Hope?" She remained quiet as she brought her eyes to her father, who did the same as her mother. "What happened?"

"Is it true?" she asked in a voice quieter than a whisper.

"What?" he asked tenderly, almost removing the girls fear.

"Miss. Dianna said you didn't love mommy- you wanted a family with someone else." Her tears rained down her cheeks as she waited for an answer.

"It's not true, Hope. I don't want another family. I love the one that I have."

Shaking her head, she looked to her mother, who appeared just as upset. "She wasn't lying mommy, I know she wasn't. I saw true!"

Taking her daughter's tiny hand in hers, Kahlan nodded. "I know Hope, but things are not always as they seem. In the eyes of the council, your father was with another woman, but in truth, he was with me."

"I don't understand."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Richard patted his hand on the top of the goat's head, petting it for a brief moment as he tried to find the right words to say. "They're afraid of me," he said after a moment. "The council doesn't want your mother and me to have another child because they're afraid she would be like me." He met her eyes, giving her a chance to see the truth in his words. "They were willing to do anything to keep us apart and sending me women was a part of that. I knew they would never understand the way I feel about you and your mother and... With our second child growing inside of her, I didn't want to lose any of you."

"But-" Hope started before he began to speak again.

"Give me a moment to finish," he said softly, laying his left hand on Kahlan's knee. "I was afraid that once they learned what we had created, they would take it all away from me, so I asked your mother, Hannah and Sister Verna for some help. I spent the afternoon with Kahlan, but because of a spell Sister Verna used, the council saw me with Hannah. It allowed them to focus on what they thought to be my betrayal and not the child within your mother." Kahlan took hold of his hand and gave a small smile in his direction. "I thought it would keep our family safe long enough for me to come up with another plan."

"I would never hurt you or your mother, Hope. Do you understand? I only wanted to protect my family and I know that it may not have been the best plan, but it gave us another few months. I am not sorry for that."

Hope studied his face for a moment, trying to understand his words and why his voice was so strong. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you and mommy... Why was she so afraid when I got upset?"

"Because you're my daughter," Richard stated calmly. "The anger within me burns hot that sometimes I can't see straight. I've hurt people before, Hope and neither I nor those around me can forget it."

"It's like a splinter."

"What do you mean?"

Moving forward, she wrapped herself into his arms and blinked out her last set of tears. "It hurts, even when you try to ignore it."

Tightening his hold on her, he nodded. "That's right."

"I never had been that angry before."

"But you stayed calm and that is what's important."

Pulling back, she met his eyes and tilted her head the way her mother did when she was curious. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you. I trust you. And," he added a little softer and with a grin. "If you had lost control, they'd have you locked in your room without supper."

"I don't want to be a monster."

Richard brought her back into his arms and hugged her tightly, responding before her mother could. "You are not and never will be a monster. You're powerful and not only because of your magic. You are just like your mother. Your strength, heart and knowledge make you more powerful than your magic ever could. Anyone who thinks otherwise is ignorant and are at a loss at their own life."

"But they fear us."

"People almost always fear what they don't understand."

"I don't like it."

"Like a splinter."

"From a redwood rocking chair," she responded instantly. "I'm sorry, daddy." Looking to her mom, she tried to smile. "I'm sorry, mommy. I shouldn't have run away."

"No, you shouldn't have. Do you know how worried we were? If you had come to us, we could have talked about it."

Hope's bottom lip quivered and she leaned back, grabbing the Mord'Sith's arm. "I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't worry if I was with Cara."

Kahlan reached for her daughter and waited for her to move into her arms. "We didn't know you were with her." Looking to the blonde, the Mother Confessor gave a small smile. "Thank you for looking after her."

"I didn't have a choice. The weed stopped me at the gates."

"I didn't want to be alone."

"Are you hungry?"

Shaking her head, Hope sighed. "I don't want to go inside."

"We can go into the city. I hear there's a delicious pie at the tavern beside the gates."

Her eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together. "Can we go?"

Looking to Kahlan, Richard raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Pie for dinner?"

"Sounds delicious."

Taking his daughter's hand, he helped her stand and looked down at the still sitting blonde. "Are you coming?"

"She's coming!" Hope squealed as she reached out for her friend's hand. "She's been com... Compleening about how hungry she is."

"I'd have eaten if you had gone with me," the blonde sighed.

Hope lowered her head. "I'm not allowed to leave without telling them. I didn't want to get into trouble."

Standing, Cara looked down at the small girl and grinned. "We wouldn't have had to tell them."

"Oh, no," she responded as she walked along her father's side. "They'd have found us." Stopping suddenly, Hope pulled her hand free of her dad's and looked up at him. "I have to put Sandy to bed. She doesn't like sleeping out here alone."

"Go on," he chuckled loudly. "We'll wait right here."

Richard had been lying on his back in bed since they returned to the palace. His mind spun in circles over what his daughter had asked him and he hated to expose her to something so wrong so early in life. The air was thick around him, almost dulling out the sound of the Mother Confessor changing a few feet away. Turning his head, he watched as her dress dropped to the floor. Kahlan threw a smile in his direction, easing the tension in his body before he sat forward and motioned for her to come to him.

"Let me help you with that." She turned and pulled her hair over her right shoulder and grinned over her left. "You don't have to wear this. It can't be comfortable."

"It's not, but I can't remember a moment when it was. I should wear it as long as I can. It may help hide Cera a little while more." She sucked in a deep breath as he unlaced the last of the corset, welcoming a moment of relaxation. "I don't know what I'm going to say to them yet."

Tracing his fingers over her back, he frowned. "It's been cutting into your skin." Flattening his hands on her back, he began massaging her tender skin, a smile forming on his lips as she moaned in pleasure. "Here, sit down beside me. I'll try to relieve the pain."

"It's becoming harder to walk with my back straight. Sometimes I feel like I'm waiting for the moment I can't keep... Spirits, Richard," she moaned softly, her head falling forward as his hands rounded her shoulder. "That feels wonderful."

"Does it?" he questioned through a whisper, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. "And this?" He asked as his hands moved to the swell of her stomach and over her breasts.

Laying her hands over his, she held them in place and leaned back. The action forced his hold on her to tighten as she lay on his lap. Looking up at him, she grinned and lowered her hands to the bed, freeing him to do with her as he pleased. He waited no time before leaning forward and connecting their lips as his hands traveled down her stomach. His fingers traced the top of her skirt, slipping beneath for a moment before scurrying back to her breasts and then back again.

The desire within him flooded onto her with his every move, making her need rise rapidly. Bringing her hands to his head, she pulled him closer, trying to deepen their kiss without changing their position and crawling on top of him. He seemed to, as always, sense her impatience and acted quickly. Pulling her completely onto the bed, Richard yanked the shirt over his head and laid over her, pressing his chest against hers while the bump of her stomach hit his. The action removed the breath from his lungs, a feeling he long to experience again and again. Abandoning her lips, he kissed down her chest and paused on her stomach, lifting his head slightly as he laid his hands on the side.

"I don't understand how you can look at it like that," Kahlan whispered, her eyes studying him through the haze of desire.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful and this," he said before placing a kiss to her bellybutton. "This holds our child, Kahlan. I don't think I can describe the way it makes me feel."

"You can try," she responded with a soft chuckle.

"I feel, I don't know, prideful. I look at you and I see what we've created, what we can make and every part of me wants to hold you against me and never stop. If it is possible, it makes me want to be with you even more." Crawling back up her body, he kissed her quickly. "I know how you must feel, but you shouldn't. There is nothing that could make you unattractive to me. Whether you're pregnant or covered in mud, I'm going to want to rip off your clothes and show you how beautiful you are to me." His body pushed down against her with a heated moan, making her body go wild. "And if I don't show you now, I may never be sane again."


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think I was wrong?"

Kahlan lifted her head from his chest, a soft haze of sleep lingering on the deep blue of her eyes. "About what?"

"What we did in the forest."

Shifting her body, she made it easier to look down at him, knowing the conversation would not be over with her answer. "Not now, but at first... I didn't understand why it needed to be that way."

"And now."

"I still don't understand, but I'm grateful for the results. You bought us all of these months, kept us safe and out of fear."

"Kahlan-"

"I don't regret what we did out there, Richard. We did nothing wrong. I know that you're worried about what happened with Hope, but you saw her last night. She may not fully understand what you've done and how you've protected us, but she will. She knows you would never hurt us-"

"But she thought that I had. You heard her, Kahlan. She saw the truth in Diana's eyes and it still lingers in her mind, she will never be able to forget the look in her eyes as she spoke. She was told the truth; that I betrayed you both and I'm afraid she will never trust me again."

"You're forgetting something very important, Richard. She saw the truth in your eyes when you told her and it wasn't in yours alone. It was in mine and Cara's. She knows the truth and though it may take time for her to grow old enough to understand, she knows."

"I don't want to lose her, Kahlan."

With a nod, a smile began to crawl onto her mouth as she ran her hand over his chest. "Then I would suggest getting dressed. She's probably waiting outside our door, waiting for you to take her and Sandy back into the city for a gift for Zedd's birthday."

"I'm not sure she wants to go with me. Cara, maybe-"

"Daddy?" Hope's voice interrupted through the door before a knock came quietly following.

Richard flew forward, nearly knocking Kahlan off of him and onto the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her into the bed. "Give me a few moments to get dressed, I'll be right out!" Watching Kahlan sit forward, he smiled at the naked vision before him. "Can you come with us?"

"No, I have a meeting with the council." She smiled over her shoulder as she stood up, walking to her wardrobe for a clean dress. "I may need your help getting into my corset. We've come too far for them to figure it out at a meeting about food supply and your relationship with Hannah."

"I don't think we will ever get away from that."

Returning to the bed, she turned and waited for him to begin lacing the tight leather. "I'm not sure I want to." She looked over her shoulder at met his confused eyes. "I may have enjoyed our time together."

"I was rough," he responded through a whisper.

"I didn't mind." His hands froze at mid lace, his jaw falling open at her words. Moving slowly, she turned and moved his hands over her sides. "I may not have been able to release my magic, but..."

"Spirits, Kahlan."

Pushing him back on the bed, she crawled onto him, leaning forward until her chest was against his. Richard growled as their lips touched, his hands trying to slide beneath her corset for more contact. Her body rocked against his, craving him the way only she could have.

Rolling them over, he nudged his nose against her chin and took in a deep breath. "Hope's waiting for me."

"I know. We should get dressed."

"I don't think I can move off of you."

Running her hands up and down his arms, she grinned. "I won't mind if you stayed for a little while longer."

"Me either, but I can think of a beautiful young girl, who would be disappointed if I lost myself in your arms for as long as I need to."

"My meeting won't pass lunch, maybe we could spend the afternoon together, while Hope does her studies."

Kissing her quickly, he moved off of her and helped her sit forward. "I'm going to require your presence for more than an afternoon." He began lacing her corset, knowing the sooner she was covered, it would be slightly easier for him to walk away. "Will you take Cara to your meeting?"

"I'll be fine, Richard. They do not suspect Cera within me."

"Because they still believe I'm spending all of my time with Hannah."

Kahlan turned around, and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I know that it upsets you to have them think this, but imagine what we could lose. Let the council believe what they wish, we know better. I know better."

"I don't like them believing they were right all along."

"What do you mean?"

"They said that I didn't love you, that one day I would grow tired of pretending and take another woman to my bed. I stood there, right in front of them and told each one that I loved you alone and would never betray you. Kahlan, I wanted them to know the truth and never doubt us. I wanted them to know that was possible for me to love you."

Stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, she smiled warmly. "They know. Even if it's in the back of their minds, they know. Each night, it's me you return to, not Hannah, not one of the countless women they have given you. Me. They and every person in this city know that you love me." Widening her smile, she straightened her back and took a few steps away. "You should get dressed, Hope will be pacing the hallways." He remained still, his eyes remaining on hers until she, at last, gave in. "Alright, I will take Cara with me, but when she begins to complain, I'm sending her your way."

"Thank you."

"We gave the order! You were not to have another child with the Rahl! Have you gone mad?! The power the child could possess, it could destroy us all!"

Kahlan took a step forward, her eyes locking on the tall, thin woman who sat at the head of the table. "I could destroy you and yet you do not fear me. Allow me to make it so." Cara took a side step away, seeing the anger in her friend's eyes. "You do not give me orders, do you understand? I am the Mother Confessor and it is I who makes these decisions."

"How dare-"

Locking eyes on the small man at the edge of his seat, she frowned. "Speak again and I will have you as my slave." When he nodded, she looked to each member of the council. "I will not allow you to dictate my life. I will bare as many children as I can with Lord Rahl and you will have no say in the matter. I should have said from the beginning, you have no right to put fear in our minds and threaten our unborn children. You will stop sending him women and you will stop interfering all together. If I hear a whisper of how you wish our lives to be, it will be your last and I tell you this now, if any harm comes to any of us, there will be no place you can hide and there will be no mercy."

Without another word, Kahlan turned and walked out of the meeting hall, leaving the council to stare in fear and confusion at the place she once stood. Cara walked beside her with a small smile on her face, not wanting her friend to know that she was pleased with how the meeting had gone. The Mother Confessor held a stern face as she approached the guards, giving no effort to stop moving as they reached for their weapons. "Make a move to honor the council's wishes and it will be the last free move you make." The men stopped and moved aside, allowing her to pass without pause. "Cara, will you bring Hope and Richard back to the palace, I fear it won't be safe for them in the city."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to meet Diana in her chambers and take her freedom. When I am done, I will lock her in a prison cell for what is left of her life."

"I will bring them to your room."

"No," Kahlan said as she turned her head toward her friend. "Hope should stay with you. I need you to take her to the cabin on the other side of the river, Richard and I will do what we must with the rest of the council and then we will come to you." Stopping mid-step, she grabbed one of her friend's hands and squeezed gently. "I know you would rather remove your own tongue, but you're the only one I trust to look after her. Please, Cara."

"I'll take one of the horses, it will be faster to travel with her."

"Thank you, Cara."

Richard found her in the dungeon, locking the cell that held three members of the council. She was breathing heavily and from the way they stared at her, told him she had confessed each of them. It was getting dark and though he could see she was tired, they had so much more to do. He stopped a few feet away from her and waited, giving her a minute to gather herself as she turned her head toward him.

"Four others have barricades themselves in the meeting hall. I have guards standing by, waiting..."

"What happened?"

Turning her body, she pulled her left hand from her side, revealing a cut in her dress and more blood than she remembered. "It's not deep," she said instantly, trying to keep him from worrying as he rushed forward. "Diana had another plan." She felt the anger surge within him as his hand touched the area around the wound. It took everything he had to control himself, she could feel him shoving his instincts down as he looked up from the blood and into her eyes. "We're both alright. It only cut through the side, I don't think we have to- Richard, we don't have time to worry."

"You!" he shouted, looking past the Mother Confessor to the only woman in the prison cell. "You are lucky she was here and not me! I would have removed your head!" Reaching for Kahlan's hand, he squeezed for a reminder of himself and stepped back. "Where are the rest of them?"

"I'm not sure. After I confessed Diana, she told me that these two were waiting for me outside of the door. I didn't see anyone other than the three running into the meeting hall."

"Let's go find them."

Nodding, she turned and grabbed his arm, using it to steady herself. "I'm sorry, I don't think I've regained all of my strength yet."

He frowned at her, knowing better than to argue in this moment. "The wound is of no help. Has Zedd returned?"

"No. He sent word yesterday that he and Thaddicus would be returning three days before his birthday. He can't heal the wound."

"We should wrap it to keep it from becoming infected."

"We don't have time."

Grabbing her shoulders, he let his anger lose for a moment as he forced her to face him. "I'll make the time!"

Nodding slowly, she brought her hands to his and gently began to pull them away. "Alright. There's an ointment in our room, we'll need it."

"Then we'll go there first. The guards, can we trust them all?"

Kahlan shook her head instantly, walking with him out of the dungeons. "No, I'm not even sure the ones guarding the other council members can be trusted. They were ready to cut our child from my stomach when Cara and I left the meeting."

"What stopped them?"

"They didn't want to become my slaves."

On their way to their bedroom, Kahlan filled him in on what had taken place before his arrival, being sure to keep from leaving any detail out. He listened silently, only letting lose a growl when she mentioned being attacked by Diana. The story burned his skin, making him, once again, believe that he couldn't protect her. Sitting her down on the edge of their bed, he ripped a piece of their sheet and pressed it to her side, slowing the blood flow. The ointment was beside their wash station, left from one of the nights Hope had fallen down and cut a part of her leg. Taking the jar in his hand, he hurried back to Kahlan, who was starting to sway on the bed.

"Here, this will help with the swelling. Keep your eyes open, Kahlan. Look at me."

"I'm fine," she whispered distantly. "Just a little tired."

"I know, but you can't sleep. You have to look at me."

Opening her eyes, she met his and grabbed his shirt, pulling as he rubbed the cool paste on her skin. "It didn't feel this way before."

"I'm not surprised. You must have been moving too quickly to feel the full effect. It's not too deep, but it's worse than you let on. You knew, didn't you?"

She knew what he was referring to, but scrunched her eyebrows anyway. "What?"

"You knew the council would have another plan to stop us from having our daughter, that's why you sent Cara to get me; to keep Hope away from this."

"I had to make sure she was safe."

"Why did you send Cara away until you were safe?"

"I was afraid they had sent someone after you and Hope. I didn't want them to have anything to use against me."

"Where's the shaman?"

"I don't know, I never saw her. As far as I can tell, she's staying outside of the palace."

"How did she know you were pregnant?"

"She was asked to look into your future."

"And instead of learning of my son with Hannah, they learned of Cera."

"They couldn't understand how I could ignore their order, but," looking into his brown eyes, she blinked sleepily. "I don't feel very well."

"Here, lie back. I'll make sure it's safe for us to remain here for a little while."

"No," she said strongly, grabbing his arm as he tried to hurry to the door. "You have to find the others. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you."

"We can't let them get away with this."

"They won't."

Letting go of his arm, she closed her eyes and took in a slow breath. "We can't let them get away."

"I won't let them." Richard walked to the door and looked out into the hallway. "Gabriel!" The tall guard at the end of the hallway turned his head and approached without hesitation. "I need you to watch after her. If anyone other than me comes down this hall, kill them."

"Yes, Lord Rahl."

Stepping close to the other man, Richard growled. "And if anything happens to her while I am gone, I will remove not only your head, but that of each member of your family."

"I understand, Lord Rahl. I will keep her safe."

"Thank you."

The Sword of Truth dripped with blood as the Seeker stepped toward the last group of guards that had given the council their support. He had taken down over sixty others and showed no signs of stopping. Raising his sword, he ran forward with a loud cry of battle. His rage boiled to the surface as blood splattered his face. In his quest to keep his family safe, they were no match for him.

When the last man fell, he burst through the door to the meeting hall and locked eyes with each of the three members of the council. He could see their fear and it pleased him. "You threatened the Mother Confessor and the life of our unborn child! You will pay with your life!"

Before they could say anything, he was flying through the air, his sword slicing through the neck of one of the council members. The other two tried to hurry past him, both going in different directions, only to be met at the door by the angry Seeker. Richard had them on their knees within seconds, the lifeless bodies falling to the ground as he let out a loud growl. Wiping some of the blood on his shirt, he sucked in the rage, letting it grow within him for the single purpose of protecting his family.

Richard returned to their bedroom quickly, panicked by the sight of several dead bodies lying outside and the sound of steel clanging together on the inside. Tightening his hold on the sword, he climbed over the bodies and entered the room. Kahlan was still lying on the bed, her eyes closed as Gabriel stood between her and five of his friends. The guard held nothing back as his friends attacked, sliding his sword through one and then kicking him to the ground, moving to the next with great speed. With the Seeker cutting them down from behind, they finished them off within a matter of minutes.

He debated on killing the final man standing, the last of the palace guards. He was wounded in almost every way possible. There were two arrows in his right shoulder, perfectly shot between the armor that was meant to protect him. His face, from the looks of it, had taken more than a beating, bruises joining the several small cuts across the tanned skin. He remained still as the other man approached, letting him assess the situation.

Their eyes locked and suddenly as the Seeker was about to make his decision, Hannah came stumbling through the opened bedroom door.

"Gabriel!" she shrieked as she rushed toward him. "Spirits, I thought I had lost you!" She threw herself gently into his arms, kissing him passionately before touching her fingers around the bolts sticking out of his shoulder. "We have to find a healer!"

Shaking his head, the other man motioned to Kahlan, whose teeth chattered loudly. "The Mother Confessor needs our help. We can't leave her."

Richard acted quickly, lifting Kahlan's limp body into his arms. "Where's the healer?"

"I don't know, the palace is deserted. She would not have remained through the battle without being told to do so. We will have to search the city."


	9. Chapter 9

Their people rushed to help as they entered the city, surrounding them in worry until the Mother Confessor's eyes opened and revealed the darkness of her magic. While the others stepped away, Richard brought her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck, whispering softly as her magic tore through him with a cry of anguish. Laying her down on the ground, the Seeker shouted for someone to help them, his anger turning into fear as she grew paler. The crowed watched in sadness as he hovered over her, begging her to open her eyes and look at him. He caressed her face, kissing her cheeks and forehead as though it was the last time he would be given the chance.

"Richard?"

He pulled back in shock, meeting her eyes instantly. "Spirits, I thought I had lost you." Smiling weakly, Kahlan blinked and reached down to her side, trying to look at the wound. His eyes followed her hand and then quickly pushed it away. "I don't understand," he whispered in disbelief. "It's gone."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked around them, knowing what would happen when she explained. "He saved me. He has your magic, Richard."

The people who stood around them gasped and stepped back, each whispering to another in words the couple couldn't make out.

"He?"

"I'm so sorry, Richard."

He pulled her shoulders from the ground and hugged her to his chest. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I cannot give birth to a son."

"Mommy!" Hope's voice echoed around them for a moment before she pushed through the crowd.

The young Confessor ran into her mother's embrace with a cry of relief, squeezing her tightly as though she knew how close she had come to losing her. Richard brought his eyes angrily to the blonde, who stepped forward. Cara's face was scratched and stained with her own blood, proving to have been through a short battle with someone smaller than herself.

"You were supposed to keep her away from here."

"She threatened to confess me if I did not bring her back."

"I'm sorry, mommy," Hope whispered as she moved back. "I-"

Gabriel coughed and dropped to his knees, bringing everyone's attention to him as Hannah eased him to lie in his back. Hope crawled away from her parents and pushed between the other couple, grabbing one of the bolts and pulling it out of his shoulder before anyone could stop her.

"Hope!" Richard shouted, hurrying to her side. "What are you doing?"

"I can help," she replied so calmly that it stopped her father from trying to get her away.

The guard growled in pain, but didn't try to stop her, instead, he met her eyes and nodded for her to do the same to the other. Hannah, wrapped her arms around the small brunette and tried to move her away, stopped instantly by Cara, who yanked her to her feet.

Hope laid her right hand over his shoulder and pushed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head. Gabriel moaned in pain for a moment, his teeth grinding together while he shoved his head into the dirt. After a few moments, the girl opened her eyes and moved back, waiting for his eyes to open.

The people stared in silence, their mouths dropped in shock as the guard turned his head and looked at the Confessor.

"Thank you."

Hannah dropped down to him and connected their lips, kissing passionately as though no one was watching. Everyone's eyes moved to the others, waiting for what was to come next.

Taking his daughter's hands, Richard spoke the question that weighed all of their minds. "How did you do that?"

Hope shook her head and looked around at the people who surrounded them. "I don't know, but I knew I could help him." Bringing her eyes to her father's she frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did something exactly right."

"I'm sorry, Cara." The blonde looked down at Hope, who stared up at her with big and saddened eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did. Cara, I'm sorry. I never- Please let me heal-"

"No."

The two girls were standing in the hallway as Richard and a few dozen servants removed the bodies and cleaned blood from the floor. Hope had been apologizing every minute for the past hour and nothing had yet to ease her mind on the matter. She felt terrible for attacking her friend, but she wouldn't listen and something inside of her told her she needed to go back and help her parents. She watched the blonde closely, waiting for a moment she saw forgiveness in her eyes.

"Cara, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" The blonde looked to her friend for a moment and nodded, walking to him without hesitation. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Cara, she didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes, she did," the Mord'Sith responded quietly. "She did what she needed to. I would have done the same thing."

Richard sighed, looking over her shoulder to his daughter, who stared at the ground. "That's what's bothering you, isn't it? She did something you would have."

"She shouldn't have tasted blood so young."

He hugged her instantly, understanding completely what was going through her mind. "Thank you for looking out for her." Their contact ended quickly, knowing she would have it no other way. "She needs you to teach her these things, Kahlan and I can't."

"I cannot teach her anything other than pain."

"That's not true, Cara. You can teach her so much more."

She stared at him for a few moments in silence, thinking about his words. "I'll take her into the city, she'll want to meet the wizard when he arrives."

"Alright,"

"Just like that?" she questioned. "After what happened before, you're going to trust me to-"

"I'll always trust you, Cara."

Nodding, the blonde took a step back and looked over her shoulder. "Come on, weed. The wizard will arrive soon, we will meet him at the gates."

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"It means you better keep up."

"Kahlan?" She turned her head slowly, meeting his worried eyes. "Zedd will know what to do, you don't have to worry."

"The city knows I carry your son, there has never been a moment to worry more."

Kneeling down beside her, he laid his hands on her knees. "And they saw Hope use the magic of a Rahl. They saw everything that day and not one has raised a voice of concern. It's been five days, Kahlan and everyday there's been a group of them who have come to our gates with food and clean clothes. They have done nothing but support us and our family, if there was reason to worry, we'd know it."

"I've known most of them my whole life and they've always stood beside the council. Why would they change their minds now?"

Richard smiled warmly, taking her hands. "Because they have taken the chance to know you, me and Hope. They know we would do anything to protect them. We have created the world we wanted, a place where we don't have to live in fear."

The room filled with silence as she stared down at him. Her mind was filled with things she wanted to say, but the hope and certainty she saw in his eyes made it impossible to say them aloud. "We're going to need a new name."

He laughed as he reached up and took hold of her face, kissing her. "We can come up with something."

"What do you have in mind?"

He smiled widely, shaking his head as he sat back on his heels. "It's not my turn to name our child, it's Hope's."

"Has she mentioned anything?"

"She and Cara seem to like Richlan." The confusion on her face brought out a deep laugh from his handsome features. "It's a mixture of our names."

Tilting her head, she raised an eyebrow. "Why is your name first?"

"Because Kahlard sounds silly."

The couple laughed in unison as his words danced around them, lightening mood. "You're right, it does sound silly."

"I don't know how I feel about Richlan, though."

"It sounds to be some kind of animal we would find in the forest, nesting with the Gars."

"Maybe it is." He leaned in close to her, sharing her breath. "And it's only a matter of time before it makes its existence known."

"I think we need another name."

Pushing against her, he brought her back to the back of the chair. "What do you feel?"

"You."

A grin came to his lips as his nose pushed into her neck. "A name, Mother Confessor. We are searching for a name."

Threading her fingers in his hair, she closed her eyes. "Daniel."

"Daniel," he repeated through a whisper that tickled her ear. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Richard...," she panted as his mouth began devouring her neck.

"Hmm?"

"If you wish to have your way with me, I suggest moving somewhere more comfortable... After we close our door."

His head jerked backed instantly, looking to the door as he pulled his hands from her breasts. "When did that open?"

"It hasn't closed in five days."

Standing, he looked down at her with a sly grin. "As Lord Rahl, I demand your clothes be removed when I return."

Kahlan slumped in the chair and returned the smile. "I was injured, My Lord, I require your assistance."

With a low growl, Richard hurried to the door and slammed it shut, locking it instantly before turning back to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you had magic?"

"Everyone was already scared of me."

Cara looked down at Hope, who stared out through the gates. "Fear can be useful."

"I don't like it."

"Why?"

Looking up, she met her friend's eyes and frowned. "You're the only one who will play with me."

"I don't play," the blonde said sternly, making the young girl smile.

"You don't look at me like they do." Raising her hand, Hope pointed behind the Mord'Sith and sighed. "Why are you not afraid?"

"You're too small to cause much damage."

"I'll grow bigger."

Cara heard the sadness in her voice and despite her attempt to ignore it, she couldn't. Kneeling down, she pushed on the Confessor's shoulders. "Push them back and stand up straight. They will always fear you. Use it."

"How?"

"Let it make you stronger. Look at them, they're afraid of you because they've been taught to be. They will never see anything the same way you do and because you're standing next to me, they're afraid to take their next breath."

"Were you taught to fear us too?"

Shaking her head, Cara stood up and straightened her back. "No, I was trained to hate you."

"Oh." Stepping back, Hope took a deep breath to prepare her for the question she wanted to ask. "Why do you stay?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

Taking her friend's hand once again, the small Confessor smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Cara."

"How are you feeling?"

Turning her head, she smiled weakly. "Tired." Closing her eyes, she rolled her shoulders back into the bed. "I can't remember the last time I slept."

"Do you want me to ask Zedd for an elixir to help?"

"No," she replied distantly, her eyes still closed. "I know you have plans for today, but I-" Rolling onto her side, she met his honey eyes. "Would you stay here with me for a little while longer?"

Bringing her into his arms, he hugged her to his chest. "Of course."

Lifting her head, she met his eyes and gritted her teeth. "Richard, I- I think he's ready to join us."

Before she blinked, he had her in his arms and halfway across the room. Carrying her through their bedroom door, he shouted for his grandfather's help and continued his journey to the birthing room. She wanted to protest and tell him that she was still able to walk, but she knew he wouldn't have it any other way. They had had a conversation on the matter again and again, never ending in her favor. He was filled with an amount of worries she couldn't compete with and once she looked into his sad, honey eyes, she found herself feeling safer knowing he had thought of everything.

There were a few servants already in the room when they arrived, laying towels down beside the chair she was to give birth in. She hated the chair with a passion and as he brought her closer, it grew wild within her. It had a back for her to lean against and she loathed it for taking the place she wanted Richard. Her water broke as he sat her down and almost instantly, she grabbed for his hand.

"I don't think he's going to wait for the midwife!" Her words came through a cry of pain and gritted teeth, making them seem much harder than she intended.

"Then we won't wait," he replied softly as he knelt down and began lifting her nightgown. "We know what to do."

With another cry of pain, Kahlan pushed her head back and released his hand, replacing it with the sides of the chair. There had been a moment, when giving birth to Hope, she had prayed for it all to end and it was quickly returning to her now. The pain grew with each passing moment, drowning out the Seeker's words of encouragement and making spots dance across her vision. She had seen women in labor for hours and after going birth to Hope, she didn't know where their strength came from. If Richard wasn't with her, she wasn't sure she would have been able to go through it, but his confidence in her never wavered. It annoyed her at the time, the smile on his face as he told her that she was strong and that he knew she could do it. The happiness on his face didn't fade as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her, telling him that if he wanted to trade places with her, she would gladly do so.

The thought made her chuckle, confusing the man kneeling before her. "Have you thought about it?" she asked through another laugh that quickly turned into a cry of pain. "We can trade places, right now."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to do this."

"Neither am I."

Taking her face gently into his hands, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "Yes, you are. You're the strongest person I know." Her next set of words were replaced with a loud cry, her back shoving against the chair as he, once again, took her hands. "I'm right here, Kahlan and we are going to get through this, together."

Two hours later, Richard was bringing his son to his chest while Kahlan struggled to regain her breath. Moving to her side, he gently handed her their child and grinned. "Here he is."

A surge of energy flooded her veins as she took him in her arms. "He looks just like you."

"He has more hair."

Smiling, Kahlan ran the fingers of her right hand through the short, thick, light brown hair. "You're right," she said quietly. "His hair is more like mine."

"His eyes?"

"Hard to tell, they're dark now, though. I think he's trying to look at you."

Releasing a soft chuckle, Richard inched backward. "He's wondering why I am keeping you from feeding him. I'll find you something warm and bring in Zedd. He will help you with your pain."

"Would you find Hope, too? I think she'd like to meet Daniel."

Pausing at the door, he looked back over his shoulder to her smiling face. "She's probably waiting down the hall with Cara. I'll send her to you."


	10. Chapter 10

There were two women moving around the room when he returned. The floor was being cleaned, easing his mind from focusing on the blood that had surrounded the floor. Hope was kneeling on the floor beside her mother, her eyes locked in wonder on the baby in her arms. The room was filled with her questions, her thirst for knowledge never taking a break. Kahlan closed her eyes for a moment, her body feeling every piece of pain it had experienced previously.

Coming to her side, the Seeker eased an arm around her shoulders and used himself to steady her as she looked at him. "Zedd's on his way."

"Why does mommy hurt?" Hope asked for the second time in the last few minutes.

"Your brother ripped his way out of her," Cara answered, announcing her presence in the door way.

"Cara-"

"But mommy's good, right daddy?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest and regain her strength."

"Like when my magic releases?"

Kahlan turned her head toward her daughter and smiled. "Not quite. This is different. This feels... Do you remember when you fell a few months back and your leg was caught in some rocks?" The young Confessor nodded slowly, her hand sliding over her left leg in memory. "It feels like that."

"I'm sorry, mommy."

Kahlan smiled and shook her head. "I'm not. This moment, this makes it more than worth it." Looking to the door, the Mother Confessor grinned. "Are you coming?"

"No."

Hope jumped to her feet and ran to her friend, pulling her across the room to her parents and baby brother. "Look at him, Cara! Richlan- Daniel looks like daddy!"

"He's much better looking."

"Will he like Sandy?"

"I don't know," Richard answered as pulled his head back from his son's. "He may not like goats as much as you do."

"Will we get him a pet too?"

"If he wants one."

"He wants a pony!"

Laughing, Kahlan pushed down the pain. "He does? He must have heard you asking for one."

Lowering her eyes, she frowned. "One of us should have a pony."

"Hope," her father spoke in the voice that always caught her attention. "This isn't the time for that. We're celebrating the birth of your brother."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Kahlan, there's a large group of townspeople at the palace gates. They've requested to see you and our son." She remained quiet, but the hold she had on Daniel grew tighter as her mind wondered. "I don't think there's a reason to be afraid. He's three months old and they haven't tried to take him from us."

"We haven't left the palace, Richard. They haven't had a chance to get to him."

"There are many other ways they could get to our son, Kahlan. I understand your fear, I do, but I see the look on their faces and I'm no Confessor, but I see that they do not mean our family any harm."

"How can you have such faith in them?"

"Because you've taught me how."

"Alright. I'll get dressed and meet them in the square."

Richard grinned widely and began walking toward her. "Good, I've already asked them to wait for you."

"I better hurry then, shouldn't I?" Daniel was handed gently into his father's arms as be nodded. "Richard, I want to take Cara with me."

"Alright."

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"I'm not sure," he replied quietly, staring down at his son, who met his gaze with just as much intensity. "Every person I have sat down with has made it harder for me."

"Does no one meet the conditions in your mind?"

"I don't want to be betrayed again."

"Neither do I. We all trust you to make the right decisions. There's no need to rush through it."

"We have no council, Kahlan. We've been receiving letters and requests for months and we haven't gone through half of them. If we don't create a new council, we will fail our people."

Kahlan stopped her movements and turned to face him, her dress partly laced. "We will never fail our people."

"I might."

"You've already done more than anyone else and yet you continue on. Richard, look around us, look at this life we all have. Our people aren't starving, bowing before Darken Rahl or held in the Keeper's grasp. We will never fail our people because we won't stop trying."

"What do I do?"

"We trust your instincts, you should too."

"Gabriel. He's the only one I know for certain would be a perfect fit."

"And that bothers you, doesn't it? Putting him in a position like that."

"We both know the pressure it will place on him and when he marries Hannah, it's going to become much harder." Daniel turned his head and let out a soft cry, his tiny hands reaching for his mother. "She'll have you in her arms in just a minute, I promise."

"Skip the meetings and come with us. It will help clear your mind and it may even keep the smile on your face." Touching her right hand to his cheek briefly, she grinned. "It would be nice to see it longer than a few minutes."

"I smile more than Cara," he joked as he handed her their son.

"The trees smile more than she does."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her close and led her to the door. "We should hurry, we don't want to disappoint our people."

Kahlan held her son close to her chest as she approached the townspeople. Her body tenses as they turned to look at her, their eyes dropping to the baby in her arms. He was awake and looking around, eager to meet those he saw. Daniel reached out for one of the women, half smiling as she lifted her hand and allowed him to take hold of her index finger.

"Mother Confessor, he's beautiful."

The woman's words surprised the mother, but she hid it well. The others were looking upon them in wonder and as she searched their faces and their eyes, she saw none of the things she had been afraid of. They smiled, moving closer for a better look and with each one, the instinct to reach for a weapon faded. Richard stood beside her with a wide smile, showing most of his teeth as he told them all the story of the first time he held his son. Before anyone could ask any questions, he continued on, giving them the story of Hope trying to sleep in her brother's bed so he wouldn't be scared during the storm that had come through a few days before. The crowd laughed with him, enjoying the tales as he offered them.

After another few minutes, one of the people, a man, older than the rest, turned to Kahlan and met her eyes. "You do not fear the growth of the child?"

"No." It was a simple answer, one that didn't need to be explained, but she continued. "I am excited to see him grow, to see all he can become."

"And if he turns?"

"We will protect our people," Kahlan stated without pause. "I will not kill our son, but if it comes to it, I will stop him."

"Thank you, Mother Confessor. We appreciate your honesty with us and we will help you in any way that we can."

Smiling almost as widely as the man beside her, Kahlan nodded in gratitude of her own. "Thank you, Phillip." The man seemed surprised that she knew his name, but it left his features quickly, replaced with a knowing look that floated to each of their faces.

Instantly, Richard outstretched his arms and began laughing. "She pulled the cloth from the table and began running across the room!" Wrapping an arm around her, he stepped closed and tried to suppress his booming laugh. "It took us three hours to clean all of the food off of the floor!" Looking to his son, he chuckled. "I can't imagine he will make any less of a mess."

"We know that you are busy and we're sorry for interrupting your day, but we wanted to put our minds to ease."

"Have you?" the Seeker asked.

The group of people exchanged looks and nodded. "Yes, my lord and if it is alright, we would like to spread the news."

"Please!" he replied excitedly, clapping his right hand on the older man's shoulder. "If anyone wishes to talk to us, we're here."

"Thank you, both of you. We- We weren't sure about what to do. We've never known a male- Thank you."

Kahlan smiled, "We understand."

"We will leave you two with your work. Thank you for seeing us."

"Thank you for coming. I know how differently this could have gone."

"There are many who had suggested it would go that way, but after everything, how could we not try for the best?"

"Thank you."

They walked back into the palace slowly, Kahlan taking a few extra moments to bathe in the sunlight. "Zedd wants to take Hope with him."

"What?" Richard asked in surprise.

"He wants to help her to learn to use the rest of her magic."

"She's not going to like that." He smiled at her, knowing she would understand. "She wants to be you, the next Mother Confessor, if she leaves this palace, she's going to feel like we're taking the option away from her."

"She can be so much more, Richard."

"I know. She can be you."

"That's not what I meant. If she goes, she can learn how to use it; how to help people."

"She's already helping people, Kahlan. I think there are more coming to see her than there are going to the healer. Look at what she's becoming, the woman she is growing into. Do we want to push her into something else?"

"I'm afraid that if we don't, she'll settle for the life she thinks she has to have being a Confessor and not the one she deserves." Coming to a stop, she sighed. "I can't stop wondering how much better her life could be if she was to get away from this place. When I was a young girl, I always wondered what else was out there and what kind of life I could have if I wasn't... If this is the life she wants, she should have it, but I don't want her to feel like it's the only one available to her."

Stepping closer, the Seeker wrapped an arm around her waist and urged her onward. "Maybe we shouldn't make this decision on our own. We need to talk to her about it and help her to understand and make the choice that is best for her."

"Cara will have her home before dinner. We should probably bring it up during dessert."

"She won't realize what we're up to until it's too late," he said with a chuckle. "She'll surprise us, Kahlan. She always does."

"How long do you think it will be before she grows tired of his jokes?"

The couple stood at the city gates, watching as their daughter rode off with the wizard, waving as she turned back to look at them. She had agreed to go for a few months to try and understand more about her. It was much easier than they had imagined getting her to try, but as Richard had said, she was always surprising them. She thought differently than most children, her decisions coming after a moment of thought and consideration.

"A few hours after he's eaten the last of their food."

Richard laughed, shaking Daniel in his arms. "I have an extra pack of food and asked her not to let him know."

Meeting his grin, she pushed down her own laugh. "So did I."

"We're wonderful parents. She's lucky to have us."

"I couldn't agree more. Our children are very fortunate to have us."

Giving her a sly grin, he raised an eyebrow. "Would the Mother Confessor accompany me to our bedroom? I believe we are long overdue for-"

"Daniel will need to be fed, first. That is, if you want more than a few minutes alone with me."

The seduction echoed in his ears, making his body shake in weakness. "I will require more time."

"Then we'd better hurry. Who knows when we'll be called away again?"

******The End******


End file.
